Another Destiny : CRIMSON
by Die ara
Summary: Kisah lain dari takdir Naruto. Tentang dia yang mempertahankan hidup dan perasaannya. Datang banyak pilihan setiap saat. Sebagai Shinobi dan manusia. Mencoba egois tapi terikat. The hope of Uzumaki Uchiha. [Bad Summary] [Banyak Kekurangan]
1. Chapter 1

**Another Destiny :** **CRIMSON**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC,** **Gak jelas** **, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Romance** **-Family**

 **Rate : T (** **?** **)**

 **Summary :** Saat kau tak bisa melihat warna dalam hudupmu. Dan itu mulai berubah. Aku ... memilih menjalaninya. Aku membenci kesendirianku. Harapanku terlalu banyak. Aku menginginkannya, dalam ego dan kesalahanku. Uzumaki Naruto ... pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Dunia Shinobi akan mengenang peranmu.

.

.

.

* * *

Menangis...

Duduk di atas ayunan yang tergantung di bawah pohon rindang ini entah sejak kapan. Tidak bergerak dan menunduk dalam. Mengabaikan anak-anak Akademi yang bermain jauh di depanku. Tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat, apa salah dan yang kumiliki. Teringat makian dari mulut orang-orang desaku sendiri, tadi. Kemarin dan setiap hari.

Monster...

Benarkah aku seperti itu...

Memprihatinkan, anak tujuh tahun terpikirkan skenario terburuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Benar, dan itu yang kupikirkan. Siapakah yang bisa kutanya bagaimana kematian, menyakitkan kah? Tidak lebih menyakitkan dari keberadaanmu yang tidak dianggap, bahkan di tempat asalmu sendiri. Sebilah besi tajam yang menggores kulitmu, kerikil keras kerap menghujani kepalamu. Itu semua pernah kurasakan. Tidak ... selalu kurasakan.

Sempat terpikir untuk membalas perbuatan mereka. Gelap dan aku bersedia. Cukup punya bahan untuk melakukannya. Tak pernah mengenal orang tuaku, dan dengan perlakuan warga desa setiap harinya. Bukankan itu bahan yang sempurna untukku jatuh dalam dendam. Tapi kuurungkan saat teringat Sandaime-jiji yang dengan kasih sayangnya merawatku. Dari balik jendela ruangannya, beliau hanya tertawa melihatku mengotori monumen Hokage. Mengatakan dengan asap rokoknya yang mengepul, " _Kau punya bakat besar Naruto-kun_ ". Membuatku merasa dianggap dan di akui. Sungguh kakek tua yang baik. Diharapkan oleh Hokage, orang nomor satu di Konoha, juga merupakan bahan besar untuk menyangkal niat gelapku.

Cukup kah? Yahh ... cukup. Sudah cukup aku menangis. Toh besok aku punya waktu untuk melakukannya kembali. Sekarang hanya perlu pulang, makan ramen dan tertidur. Membuat keributan lagi saat bangun. Setidaknya itu berhasil membuat mereka melihatku. Bahwa aku ada.

"Hai Adik kecil,"

Aku mendengar Suara perempuan. Haruskah aku melihatnya, tidak ... itu bukan panggilan untukku. Mungkin masih ada orang lain di lapangan ini.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tapi suara lembut itu terdengar dekat. Di depanku. Membuka mata mungkin tak mebuatku malu jika ternyata anggapanku salah. Yang kulihat, sepasang kaki kecil berbungkus sepatu Ninja. Membuktikan dia sudah menjadi Shinobi.

"Kau menangis,"

Suara itu semakin jelas. Aku bisa melihat rambut cokelat panjang menjuntai di depanku. Dia pasti sedang menunduk. Yang pasti ... dia memang berbicara kepadaku. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Lebih tepat hasrat. Tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini. Berharap, membuat jantungku berdebar keras.

Aku melihatnya. Anak perempuan yang lebih tua dariku. Wajahnya sejajar denganku, karena dia menunduk. Bulat dan bermata onix, hitam bercahaya. Menatapku ramah, dan tersenyum. Yahh ... dia tersenyum. Lembut kepadaku.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Tanyanya lagi berharap aku menjawabnya. Aku menyadarinya, dia khawatir. Sesorang mengkhawatirku, selain Sandaime-jiji. Apa ini nyata ... Aku tidak bertanya. Tapi aku tidak percaya.

"Hoiii ... Izumi-chan,"

Aku melihat di sana, dua anak lain berteriak. Memanggilnya.

"Ayo pulang ... kenapa kau mendekati anak monster itu,"

Aku mendengarnya. Tidak membuatku marah, aku sedang malas untuk menanggapinya. Entahlah ... Biasanya, emosiku langsung bercampur aduk jika mendengar kata itu. Mungkin, fokusku lebih banyak untuk satu anak di depanku ini. Aku menatapnya lagi. Sulit menjelaskan bagaimana raut wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut, seperti marah akan sesuatu. Apa itu untukku ... apa dia akan memukulku ... Mungkin memang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihatku. Jadi, sekarang dia marah saat ternyata tahu siapa aku dari kata temannya tadi.

Aku terlalu berharap.

Tapi...

Dia berbalik badan, menatap temannya yang di kejauhan.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku pulang sendiri nanti."

Katanya yang juga berteriak, tapi sarat kekesalan. Seperti menahan untuk tidak memarahi teman-temannya. Sedangkan mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"Apa mereka sadar dengan ucapannya," gerutunya berbalik ke arahku lagi. "aku kecewa mempunyai teman seperti itu." Alisnya bertaut, benar-benar terlihat kesal. Dan itu lucu.

Kini ganti menatapku. Emosinya perlahan melembut. Wajahnya bersahabat. Tapi aku tak ingin berharap lagi. Kejadian tadi sedikit membuat pkiranku kembali normal. Aku turun dari ayunan, dan beranjak pergi sebelum dia berbicara lagi. Aku melompat mencapai dahan pohon yang paling tinggi, dan mengulangnya di atas atap rumah warga. Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana aku menguasainya. Berlari dari kejaran warga, bahkan Anbu, membuatku mahir dalam melakukannya. Itu terjadi setiap hari. Jadi jangan heran.

Setelah cukup jauh, aku sampai di apartemenku. Tempat di mana orang tidak bisa menggangguku. Sebenarnya, aku yang mengganggu mereka. Aku membuka pintu, dan pemandangan pertama kali yang terlihat adalah, ruangan minimalis yang tampak ... berantakan. Bungkus plastik, cup ramen, kotak susu, baju yang lusuh, nyaris semua ada. Bahkan hewan-hewan itu, tikus dan kecoa.

Entah kenapa sekarang tampak beda, diriku. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana kamarku sebelumya. Bahkan aku tidak ingat jika memang pernah membersihkannya. Tapi sekarang, tempat ini terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Aku menutup pintu kembali, tidak jadi masuk. Mungkin nanti aku bersihkan. Sekarang di sinilah aku berakhir. Tempat favoritku. Di atas patung Hokage. Dari sini aku bisa melihat isi desa. Di sisi barat, matahari sudah mulai menghilang. Lampu-lampu terlihat menyala bersautan. Begitu harmonis. Mataku tertuju wajah para hokage. Heh ... aku tertawa melihat sekarang sudah tampak bersih, teringat yang kulakukan tadi pagi. Dan yang akan kulakukan besok lagi. Aku yakin Anbu-anbu itu mulai lelah. Pernah terpikirkan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berarti ketimbang membuat kekacauan. Berlatih misalnya. Agar menjadi Shinobi yang hebat kelak. Tapi itu tidak berguna, jika bahkan keberadaanmu tidak dianggap. Hmm, tapi menjadi Hokage adalah pilihan yang sempurna. Yahh ... seperti Yondaime Hokage misalnya. Mereka akn mengakuiku jika aku menjadi Hokage. Tapi itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Butuh lebih dari sekedar hebat untuk menjadi Hokage. Aku harus mampu dalam memimpin dan melindungi warga. Ohh ... aku melupakan hal itu. Hokage adalah pemimpin yang melindungi warganya. Apa aku sanggup? Apa cukup sanggup untuk melindungi orang-orang yang tidak pernah manganggapku, orang-orang yang menginginkan kematian lebih cepat menjemputku,

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Adik kecil,"

Aku tersentak menoleh ke belakang. Anak perempuan tadi. Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tidak sekecil itu." Sergahku sedikit kesal. Dia hanya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Apa harus memanggilku begitu.

Kudengar dia tertawa, melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. "Desa terlihat indah dari sini, aku tidak pernah tau." Ungkapnya kagum. Dia tidak bohong. Aku meliriknya, pipinya mengembang karena senyum. Matanya masih bercahaya. Lebih bercahaya karena kilapan lampu. Sejenak sebelum terlihat kekecewaan di sorotannya. Sangat cepat berubah. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat itu.

"Tapi siapa tahu, penduduknya tidak secantik desanya." Tambah dia, namun tidak dapat kutangkap maksudnya. "Mengucilkan sesorang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak cukup, mereka mencemooh bahkan tidak segan melukai." Nada kecewa sangat kentara dari ucapannya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, aku tidak begitu menangkapnya. Aku terfokuskan suatu hal.

"Mereka yang menyebut dirinya Shinobi, diam dan tidak sedikitpun merasa malu. Seolah itu hal yang lumrah, yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Mereka bukan Shinobi, tidak pantas."

Aku memperhatikannya. Tidak bisa memperhatikan yang lain. Entah kenapa dia sangat penting. Bukan yang dibicarakan, tapi dirinya.

Dia menghela nafas, menunduk menatap kakinya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena mereka punya hak. Namun bukan alasan aku membiarkan mereka menghancurkan hak orang lain. Setidaknya, jika aku tak bisa menyalahkna mereka, aku hanya perlu bisa berbuat sesuatu yang benar. Aku perlu bisa memulai dan mengambil keputusan."

Dia menoleh melihatku, membuatku sadar jika aku terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku berpaling, sedikit malu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kataku gagap.

"Uzumaki Naruto," dia memanggil namaku. Kembali tersenyum.

Aku tidak percaya. "K-kau ... tahu namaku," aku tidak bernafas sangking terkejutnya. Aku menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya. Bingkisan kecil berisi makanan. Aku tidak menyadari dia membawanya. Dia menyerahkan satu tusuk kue warna-warni kepadaku. Aku tahu ini dango. Tapi aku tidak pernah memakannya.

"Makanlah, aku akan bercerita." Pintanya ramah.

Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu. Tapi akhirnya juga sampai di tanganku. Kutatap lekat-lekat kue itu. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memberiku sesuatu, selain Jiji. Terbesit di otakku, mungkin kue ini beracun. Mungkin dia sedari awal sengaja medekatiku untuk membubuhku. Terbukti dia memang berusaha mendekatiku sejak di lapangan tadi. Dia bahkan rela mengikutiku sampai sini. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak akhir-akhir ini." Dia mulai bercerita. Dia sudah memakan satu dango di tangannya. Membuatku memutuskan memakannya juga. Toh aku sadar, jika memang aku mati, sangat banyak waktu itu terjadi. Aku mungkin saja sudah mati sedari dulu.

"Ayahku meninggal saat insiden di Konoha tujuh tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah hari mengerikan yang sampai sekarang masih terekam di ingatan orang-orang." Aku memperhatikannya bercerita. Dia seperti meyakinkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak itu aku ingin kuat untuk melindungi orang di dekatku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Aku berlatih meski terbilang lama untuk berkembang. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Seiring aku di akademi hingga lulus, aku terus mengasah kemampuanku. Hingga suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan warga desa. Itu terjadi berulang kali. Bahwa Kyuubi, yang menyerang desa tujuh tahun yang lalu masih hidup."

Tidak pernah sesorang berbicara banyak kepadaku, bahkan Jiji sekalipun. Membuatku mendengarkannya dengan lekat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, dan siapa Kyuubi yang menyerang Konoha...

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya aku sadar saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang dicaci penduduk, tanpa berperasaan. Anak itu hanya menatap takut dan bertanya apa salahnya,"

Dia melihatku sejenak dan tersenyum, "Aku iba dan sakit. Merasa bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padaku. Aku kecewa dengan diriku, karena tidak mencoba membantunya. Aku merasa hina, karena takut berbuat benar. Merasa malu karena takut untuk berani melawan mereka. Tapi siapa aku, aku bukan orang yang berpengaruh. Aku hanya anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Aku bukan tidak berani, tapi aku tak sanggup."

Aku terdiam mematung. Mulutku berhenti mengunyah. Aku sedikit tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Aku sedikit tahu siapa anak itu. Terperangah melihatnya, dia hanya balas prihatin dan sedih menatapku. Tapi tetap tersenyum, tulus dan lembut.

"Yahh ... kau benar, anak itu adalah kau." Katanya setenang mungkin.

Dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Jadi, monster, Kyuubi ... aku memang monsternya. Seperti yang orang bilang selama ini. Aku yang menyebabkan keluarga mereka meninggal. Aku yang menghancurkan Konoha tujuh tahun lalu. Aku orang yang meninggalkan duka di hati penduduk. Kami- _sama_ ... benarkah aku monster. Dadaku terasa sakit. Lebih dari apa yang pernah kurasakan selama ini. Aku hanya anak kecil, yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang melahirkanku. Tidak mungkin aku melukukan semua itu. Mataku mulai memanas.

"Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa dirimu adalah monster. Itu tidak-"

"Diam," aku menyelanya. Tubuhku masih kaku. Sesuatu yang aneh dan panas terasa di dalam perutku. Tidak nyaman, membuat emosiku tak terkendali. "Jangan berbicara apapun." Aku mendengar nada yang kuucapkan. Dingin dan keras. Aku tidak mengenal suaraku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu di tanganku. Dia menyentuhku. Menarik tanganku dan mengambil tusuk dango yang kugenggam. Rasa hangat menjalar dari kulitku saat dia menggenggamku. Euforia aneh datang dalam diriku. Berbeda dengan rasa panas tadi, lebih sejuk dan nyaman. Asing ... tidak pernah kurasakan. Tapi emosiku sudah mulai membaik.

"Hei," aku menoleh mendengarnya. Senyum tulus darinya membuatku tenang. Tatapanya murni mengasihiku. "Kau bukan monster. Kau Uzumaki Naruto ... yang secara tidak langsung sering membuatku tertawa. Makanlah," katanya menyuapiku dango milikku tadi yang tinggal satu. Aku terdiam lekat, mataku benar-benar memanas. Yang jelas berbeda dengan tadi. Aku membuka mulutku dan memakan kue manis itu. Percaya tidak ... rasanya berbeda.

"Sejak saat itu aku sering mengawasimu. Uzumaki Naruto ... selalu bangun tidur di atas jam 9 siang, menghabiskan dua sampai lima cup ramen setiap harinya, sering juga makan ramen Ichiraku dan selalu membayar kurang, satu-satunya orang dalam sejarah Konoha yang berani mengotori patung Hokage, selalu membuat kekacauan untuk menarik perhatian orang. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang melakukannya." Dia benar-benar tertawa saat menceritakannya. Dalam hati aku ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa anak lucu sepertimu adalah monster." Ujarnya yakin dan tulus. "Mungkin Kyuubi memang ada dalam dirimu. Tapi itu tidak membuat dirimu sebagai monster."

Aku tidak sejalan dengan keyakinanku. Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Tapi semua meluap begitu saja dengan perasaanku sekarang.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya, hal ini tidak boleh dibicarakan. Terutama padamu." Katanya menerawang sesuatu yang jauh. "Tak tanggung, Sandaime akan menghukun mati siapapun yang menyinggung hal ini."

Benarkah seperti itu? Dalam arti, Jiji sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Hmm ... berpikir positif, mungkin aku memang belum waktunya mengetahui. Yang menjadi poin adalah, dia. Jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini, dan sampai ke telinga Jiji, maka dia yang akan dihukum.

"Aku banyak mencari tahu tentang hal ini, diam-diam. Butuh banyak keberanian, terutama untuk menyampaikannya kepadamu. Tapi bukan karena hal itu aku menghampirimu. Melainkan hal lain. Aku tidak tahu apa."

Dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Aku menirunya. Tidak berbintang, namun terlihat dekat dan indah.

"Sudah sejak awal aku melihatmu, semacam dorongan, naluri manusia sesungguhnya. Aku tidak perduli dengan resikonya. Itu hal yang lain. Bukan yang sebenarnya."

Entah kenapa kali ini aku lebih suka diam. Mendengarkan dan memperhatikannya. Banyak hal yang memaksa hatiku berbicara. Namun sesuatu melawannya.

"Seperti seorang Uchiha lainnya, saat tahu ayahku tweas, aku mambangkitkan mataku. Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana rasanya. Seolah dalam diriku ada kegelapan. Mencekam dan membuatku pusing. Aku bisa membenci semua hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Aku ingat apa yang aku putuskan pertama kali saat itu. Balas dendam ... begitu keras dalam menekanku." Dia seakan melihat kenangan yang pahit. Yang mencoba dilupakannya.

"Saat pingsan setelahnya, aku memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, tapi tidak pernah kulupa saat ini. Seorang anak yang berdiri sendiri di balik punggung orang-orang lain. Terus sendiri meski berapa kali orang-orang itu berganti orang lainnya. Aku mencoba menghampirinya, tapi aku tak bisa berjalan. Kakiku dingin dan kaku."

Dia menunduk menatap kakinya. Mencengkram tanganku. Seolah merasakan apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku ragu, tapi aku mencoba mambalas gengamannya. Aku ingin membuatnya tenang.

"Aku mencobanya berulang kali, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku mulai memanggilnya, meneriakinya. Perlahan dia menyadariku. Menolehkan kepalanya melihatku. Tapi semua menjadi gelap dan aku terbangun. Masih terasa pusing, namun kebencian itu sudah hilang. Keputusan balas dendam seolah tidak pernah kulakukan. Aku melihat ibu tidur di sampingku. Aku teringat ayah dan menangis lagi. Tapi anehnya kebencian itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk menjadi kuat untuk melindungi ibuku, dan orang-orang di dekatku."

Dia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap langit.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mengingat mimpi itu. Hari-hari aku jalani dengan biasa dan giat berlatih. Aku bertemu anak laki-laki yang sama Uchiha denganku. Dia begitu hebat dan aku mengaguminya. Menginspirasiku."

Aku bisa mengangkap sorot damba di matanya. Benar dia begitu mengagumi laki-laki itu.

"Dan di hari pertama aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku teringat mimpi itu kembali. Datang tiba-tiba. Saat itu, aku merasakan hal yang sama dalam mimpi. Keinginanku untuk menghampirimu. Bedanya kakiku tidak terasa dingin ataupun kaku. Jadi ... aku mulai memutuskan, untuk melangkah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku mengikuti dorongan itu. Aku percaya itu benar, dan mulai mengerti apa yang akan terjadi."

Dia menatapku gembira. Melepaskan genggamannya dan ganti memegang kepalaku. Perasaan ini ... aku tidak yakin ini nyata. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Air mataku keluar, pertama kalinya untuk hal yang mebahagiakan. Bahkan meski ini mimpi, aku akan berterima kasih kepada Kami- _sama_ yang memberinya.

"Jadi, terserah padamu untuk menerimaku atau tidak. Aku ingin menjadi bagian hidupmu, ada untukkmu. Suatu saat pasti kau akan mengira aku ini naive, aku sadar ... tapi aku hanya anak perempuan yang memiliki banyak kata hati dan ingin mengikutinya. Aku tahu, jika Sandaime mengetahui ini, ataupun ketua klan, aku pasti akan dihukum. Mati mungkin. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya sedari awal, aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, benar, yang memang seharusnya kulakukan. Memikirkan dari pada aku mati di pertarungan yang mungkin kapan pun bisa terjadi, dan aku belum mengambil langkah ini, pastilah aku akan menyesal selamanya."

Masih dengan senyum lembutnya, dia mengucapkan banyak kata yang menyentuh hatiku dengan keindahannya. Berkali-kali aku memikirkan bagaimana itu kematian, tidak membuatku benar-benar memikirkannya. Kali ini itu terasa sensitive.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Izumi ... namaku Uchiha Izumi. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja." Dia tampak berpikir. Seperti yang kuduga, dari caranya berpakaian, itu memang khas Uchiha. Baju ungu kerah tinggi, dengan gelang kain di tangannya.

"Nee- _chan_ ... atau boleh begitu," dia tersemyum.

Dan aku terdiam, mataku membulat, jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apupun selain dia dan ucapannya. Nee- _chan_ ... aku tidak percaya mendengarnya. Dia mneghampiriku, tidak hanya untuk menemaniku, seorang yang ada untukku ... aku mendapatakannya sebagaimana yang kuharapkan selama ini. Selalu setiap detiknya. Keluarga. Sebuah keluarga yang aku impikan. Dia memang ada untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Lidahku keluh. Begitu banyak yang ingin kubicarakan, ingin kusangkal menuntut jawaban atas segala pertanyaan di batinku. Kugigit bibirku keras, sangat sulit untuk bersuara. "N-nee ... - _chan_ ," suaraku keluar dengan terbata. Pelan dan bergetar. Terasa sakit hanya untuk satu kata. Air mataku semakin deras, tak bisa kukendalikan.

"Hmm, yah ..." Jawabnya lembut.

Dan aku ingin berbicara lagi. "B-bolehkah, aku ... me-melukmu," aku sadar mengatakan itu. Masih terasa sakit. Beberapa kali memaksaku berkedip karena tangis.

Dia sedikit beringsut ke samping. Menghadapku dan merentangkan tangannya. "Tentu saja ... Otouto,"

Aku membuang seluruh beban tubuhku kepadanya. Aku merengkuhya dan berteriak keras. Menangis ... untuk pertama kalinya selepas ini. Yang memang milik seorang anak. Aku merasa bahwa aku begitu luas. Hangat dan bebas. Setiap emosi yang kurasakan, aku menikmatinya. Aku merasakan ketulusannya. Aku tidak perduli apapun, bahwa ini mimpi, atau dia yang ternyata berbohong, aku tidak perduli. Aku merasakannya, kesungguhannya, dan kasih sayangnya. Sekarang ... hanya itu yang terpenting.

Aku menangis lama, cukup lama hingga membuatku nyaris tertidur. Tapi keadaan di atas patung Hokage, malam hari, dingin itu mengusikku. Walau sebenarnya kehangatan darinya bukan hal yang bisa diduakan. Dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sesampainya di apartemenku, aku baru ingat bagaimana keadaan tempat tinggalku. Dia tertawa dan memang mengetahui hal itu. Dia menawarkan bantuan untuk membersihkannya. Bukan tawaran, dia tidak memberi kesempatan untukku memberikan izin. Hingga aku teringat jika awalnya aku memang berniat membersihkan kamarku. Jadi aku juga mengambil peran.

Malam itu banyak kejadian yang mengagumkan. Awalnya cukup sulit untukku berbicara. Tapi perlahan aku mulai banyak bicara. Sangat banyak bisa dibilang. Setelah acara bersih-bersih, kami memakan ramen yang masih ada di persediaanku. Jamuan yang sempurna menurutku. Aku melupakan larut waktu. Tapi dia berkata jika sedang kabur dari rumah. Temannya tadi sore mengadu ke ibunya jika dia mendekatiku. Itu membuatnya bertengkar dengan ibunya. Dia terlihat kesal, menggerutu banyak, dan aku merasa bersalah. Entahlah ... Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan. Mudah membuatku terlarut dengan yang dibicarakan. Dan dia memang orang yang jujur. Apa adanya.

Cukup melelahkan setelahnya. Aku tertidur di pangkuannya. Kenyamanan yang luar biasa aku rasakan sepanjang malam. Membuatku lelap dan tidak memimpikan apapun. Tapi aku tahu aku senang dalam tidurku. Hingga aku terbangun keesokan harinya. Dan ... dia tidak ada. Begitu lama meyakinkan dan menyadarkan diriku, bahwa itu mimpi atau tidak. Tapi keadaan apartemenku yang bersih, serta dua cup ramen sisa membuktikan jika itu nyata. Tapi mungkin saja aku memang membersihkannya sendiri semalam, dan aku kelaparan setelahnya. Mengingat aku mampu menghabiskan selusin ramen cup jika memang sedang lapar, itu memungkinkan jika aku sendiri yang memakan dua ramen itu.

Namun salahkah aku berharap? Tidak ... aku tidak menyerah untuk membuktikan itu nyata. Aku mencarinya. Jika memang dia benar adanya, maka satu tempat bisa memastikan keberadaanya. Yah, tempat tinggalnya. Komplek Uchiha menjadi tujuan utamaku. Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi. Tempat itu dijaga ketat oleh Anbu. Klan Uchiha ... terjadi pembantaian di klan Uchiha.

Aku shock, namun hal lain memenuhi pikiranku. Benar, dirinya. Aku mendekati salah satu Anbu, dan bertanya apa dia masih hidup, Uchiha yang masih hidup. Tapi dia menjawab tidak ada satupun kecuali seorang anak seumuraku yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit. Anak itu dipeuhi kebencian, aku sudah menebak perasaanya. Dia melihatku, dengan matanya yang dingin.

Tapi kenyataan, dia bukanlah Uchiha Izumi. Seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku mencari di tempat lain, dan bertanya kepada setiap orang yang kutemui. Mereka masih memberi tanggapan yang sama seperti biasanya. Menatapku jijik dan mencelaku. Namun setidaknya mereka memberikan jawaban, bahawa memang tidak ada yang tersisa dari Uchiha selain anak tadi. Aku mulai putus asa. Namun aku teringat seseorang yang dapat memberiku jawaban lebih tepat.

Sandaime-Jiji ...

Aku menemuinya di kantor Hokage. Keadaan di sana begitu tegang. Aku nyaris tidak diizinkan masuk, jika Jiji tidak menyadariku. Aku berbicara, menanyakan dengan keras dan panik setelah berhadapan dengannya. Namun Jiji memberi tanggapan yang aneh. Bukan hanya Jiji, semua Anbu yang berada di sana memberi tanggpan yang sama. Mereka terkejut, samgat terkejut hingga menambah ketegangan seisi ruangan. Jiji menyuruh mereka meninggalkan kami berdua. Dia bertanya, dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Sebagaiman yang kuingat dalam pertemuan kami semalam. Jiji tersenyum, menyentuh kepalaku. Aku bingung. Namun satu kalimat darinya membuatku merasa dilahirkan kembali. Uchiha Izumi ... masih hidup.

Jiji mengantarku ke tempat dimana dia berada. Kita sampai di pemakaman. Namun aku tidak melihat apapun sepanjang perjalanan hingga ke sini. Di pemakaman-pun sama. Tidak ada seseorang. Apakah di bawah tanah, atau tempat tersembunyi lainnya, aku terus bercercah kepada Jiji.

Jiji mengangkat tangannya ... dan mengucakan sesuatu. Ternyata Genjutsu.

Aku melihatnya, di sana. Di kelilingi lebih dari selusin Anbu. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Tapi aku berhenti. Aku ragu ... apa memang dia, apa dia mengenalku. Jiji menepuk pundakku dengan tersenyum. Pertama kali aku melihat wajah Jiji sebahagia itu. Aku akan menanyakannya setelah semua ini.

Aku melangkah dengan takut. Namun akhirnya aku sampai di dekatnya, di sampingnya. Yah ... memang dia. Dia terduduk menangis di hadapan salah satu makam. Menangis dengan keras hingga membuatku sakit melihatnya. Aku ingin menenangkannya. Namun aku tidak begitu berani. Aku takut dia tidak mengenalku. Aku takut jika semalam itu hanya mimpi.

Dia menyadariku...

Dadaku berdetak dengan keras, nafasku sesak, saat dia mulai melihatku. Waktu terasa lambat. Menekanku dengan keras. Namun aku mendengar sesuatu, darinya. Dia menyebutkan namaku. Dia mengenaliku. Dia menarikku dan memelukku. Menangis kembali dengan menyebut Kaa- _san_ nya. Makam itu adalah, makam ibunya. Korban Uchiha lainnya.

Aku ragu awalanya, namun aku membalas pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkannya. Setidaknya semua jelas dan aku tahu pasti, semalam dan semua ini nyata. Aku bahagia, dan tak bisa kugambarkan bagaimana.

Tapi sekarang...

Ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, hal apa yang kita lewatkan semalam? Kenapa Jiji mencoba menyembunyikan dia. Jelas itu benar, semua orang hanya mengetahui jika hanya satu Uchiha yang tersia dari pembantaian itu. Bahkan Jiji melakukan penjagaan ketat dan melapisi tempat ini dengan Genjutsu. Apa lagi jika agar tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanya saat ini.

Tapi satu hal, yang membuat darahku mendidih, siapa dalang dari semua ini, siapa yang dengan tidak beradabnya membantai manusia. Ohh ... aku lupa ini dunia Shinobi. Hal seperti itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Oleh siapaun.

Siapapun itu ... dia telah membuat dia seperti ini.

Aku tudak suka.

Dan akan mencari siapapun orangnya...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai Minna-** _ **san**_ **... Sangat lama rasanya saya tidak mengucapkan itu :-D.**

Beribu maaf saya ucapkan, mengingat saya cukup lama menghilang. Dan meninggalkan fic Zero begitu saja. Saya rasa tidak perlu banyak alasan :-D. Saya cukup (sangat) kesulitan membuat plot penyerangan Konoha. Dan laptop saya rusak 4 bulan terakhir ini. Jadi saya tidak bisa menulis :-(. Memang tidak hanya itu kenapa saya belum bisa melanjutkan fic Zero.

Dan dengan mudahnya saya muncul dengan fic baru lagi :-D. _Sumanai_ ... Saya pikir, mungkin saya bisa menemukan ide baru jika saya membuat fic baru. Pemikiran yang tidak berkomitmen memang :-D. Tapi saya berharapnya begitu. Saya menyayangkan jika tidak bisa melanjutkan Zero. Padahal saya sudah mepunyai ending yang sangat ingin saya tulis untuk itu.

Dan mengenai fic ini, ini fic berchap kedua setelah Zero. Ini hanya kisah romance yang diselingi sedikit tragedy, yang mengutamakan sudut pandang Naruto. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu Uchiha Izumi. Itulah kenapa saya membuat crack pair ini. Itu favorit saya :-D. Tapi mungkin akan berubah menjadi genre lain jika saran kalian dapat mempertimbangkan ide saya.

Jadi ... saya sangat mengharapkan saran dan support kalian. Untuk ini dan Zero.

* * *

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Destiny : CRIMSON**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Romance-Family**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **Summary :** Saat kau tak bisa melihat warna dalam hudupmu. Dan itu mulai berubah. Aku ... memilih menjalaninya. Aku membenci kesendirianku. Harapanku terlalu banyak. Aku menginginkannya, dalam ego dan kesalahanku. Uzumaki Naruto... Pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Dunia Shinobi akan mengenang peranmu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada yang kulihat selain gelap. Tak bisa kurasakan apapun juga. Namun aku lelap. Tanpa mimpi apapun. Sebelum suara seseorang mengusik tidurku. "Naru..." Aku tetap bergeming. Aku tidak bisa bangun. Mataku berat untuk terbuka. "Naruto- _kun_ ," ohh ayolah ... aku masih mengantuk. Aku beringsut. Namun kurasakan ada yang mengetuk dahiku.

"Bangun Naru... Kau ada ujian kelulusan sekarang. Atau kau akan selamanya menjadi genin sepertiku." Nadanya sudah terdengar mengancam. Dan selalu menggunakan kata yang sama itu.

Membuatku terpaksa untuk bangun juga. Aku masih duduk di atas kasurku. Mengumpulkan kesadaran dan memori-memori keseluruhan. Dan aku ingat kenapa aku sengantuk ini. Aku tidur tidak lebih emapat jam. Semalam ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Tak perlu kujelaskan itu apa. Bukan hal yang istimewa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertiku.

Hahh ... tapi bukan itu juga alasannya. Aku memang tidak bisa membiasakan diriku bangun pagi. Tidak sebelum Nee- _chan_ membangunkanku. Dengan kata-kata yang selalu sama dan selalu bisa membuatku terpaksa bangun.

Mataku terbuka saat cahaya matahari menghantamku dengan keras. Baiklah... Aku turun dari ranjang. Melihat Nee- _chan_ yang baru kembali dari 'meminta bantuan mentari'. Dia sudah rapi dengan jas panjang putih. Membungkus baju lilac di dalamnya. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Wajah bulat, rambut tergerai, mata onix. Hanya lebih tinggi saja. Terlihat remaja. Dan minus ikat kepalanya yang sudah tak pernah ia pakai lagi. Memperlihatkan wajah putihnya secara seluruh.

Alisnya terangkat menatapku. Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk bilang jika menyukai mata itu. Dia berkacak pinggang sebelum melangkah keluar. "Cepatlah mandi, kau tidak boleh terlambat seperti biasa." Nasehatnya menuju ruang depan.

Aku mengambil handuk dan keluar dari kamarku juga. Menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kiri. Cukup mengembalikan kesadaranku dengan air dinginnya. Namun tetap saja rasa kantuk ini tidak hilang setelahnya. Aku memakai jaket orangeku seperti biasa.

"Jangan lupa makan, Naru. Dan makan juga sayurnya." Kudengar seruannya dari ruang depan. Tidak perlu berteriak, rumah ini memang kecil. Aku mendengus mendengar kata sayur itu. Seolah aku tak pernah memakannya. Yahh, aku akui ... beberapa kali. Tapi itu frekuensi 0,1 dari sepuluh. Masakannya memang enak, lebih baik dari pada ramen cup. Tapi masakan selain ramen yang kusuka itu bisa dihitung. Dan tidak mungkin juga dia selalu masak satu menu yang sama setiap hari. Jadi terkadang itu tidak cocok dengan lidahku. Itu membuatku hanya makan kuah dan nasinya saja.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, Naru. Jika kau mendapat nilai di atas biasanya. Aku akan pulang membawa hadiah." Ucapnya.

Aku mendengus lagi mendengar tekanan di 'biasanya' itu. Namun aku cukup tergugah dengan kata hadiah. "Aku menunggunya, Nee- _chan_. _Itterasshai_..." seruku ceria membalasnya. Kudengar pintu ditutup. Mengartikan dia sudah pergi. Aku keluar dari kamar dirasa sudah siap. Dan menghampiri meja makan yang terhidang semangkuk nasi dan sup ikan lengkap dengan sayurnya. Ini akan kuhabiskan.

Sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu. Dan sejak kita tinggal bersama hingga sekarang. Aku ingat bagaimana Jiji mengurus semuanya dengan keras dan serius. Saat itu ... Jiji membawa kami berdua ke rumah ini. Rumah kecil yang dulu sempat hancur karena amukan Kyuubi. Namun dibangun kembali dan dengan pemilik yang baru juga. Dan saat itu, pemiliknya Jiji tawarkan tempat yang baru. Itu lebih tepat sebuah perintah untuk mereka. Tak ada yang cukup kuasa menolak permintaan Hokage. Terlebih warga. Walau Jiji tak sedikitpun memaksanya. Dan akhirnya mereka bersedia untuk pindah. Dengan juga imbalan yang lebih dari kerendahan hati Jiji.

Lalu Jiji mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia menyuruh dan memilih rumah ini untuk kami tinggali. Ada beberapa poin. Pertama, ternyata ini adalah rumah orang tuaku sebelum ganti pemilik dan direnovasi. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, orang yang paling kukagumi dan bercita-cita menjadi Shinobi sepertinya... Ternyata dia adalah ayahku. Dan Uzumaki Kushina, marga yang kupakai di namaku... Dialah ibuku, wanita yang melahirkanku. Jelas aku tidak mungkin percaya pada awalnya. Aku yang berpikir bahwa mungkin aku memang tidak memiliki orang tua, atau mereka sengaja membuangku. Ternyata orang tuaku adalah seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan untuk desa dan diriku, putranya. Aku begitu senang mengetahuinya. Dan aku benar percaya setelah Jiji menanamkan memori kejadian sebenarnya yang membuat mereka meninggal. Dan alasan kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, sedikitpun. Aku bangga kepada ayah dan ibuku. Bangga menjadi anaknya. Aku menyayangi mereka dari dalam hatiku ... itu sungguh. Dan aku juga tidak menyalahkan Kyuubi yang ada dalam diriku. Walau sempat marah karena dia membunuh orang tuaku. Namun saat Jiji menjelaskan semuanya, aku sadar Kyuubi bukan sepenuhnya dalang dibalik kejadian itu. Dan ... karena Nee- _chan_ yang juga menemaniku saat itu. Meski dirinya sama terpuruknya denganku. Itu membuatku menyayanginya seperti keluargaku. Seperti aku kepada orang tuaku.

Dan poin kedua ... karena alasan hidup baru. Lebih tepat untuk Nee- _chan_. Dalam arti, kenapa terjadinya pembantain klan Uchiha adalah karena sengketa yang terjadi sebab kesalahfahaman. Yang membuat mereka berencana melakukan kudeta besar-besaran. Demi mengembalikan nama klan dan kedudukan. Jelas siapapun tidak ada yang menginginkan itu. Perang saudara akan menimbulkan dampak lebih buruk dari apapun yang menimpa desa. Namun ... seorang Anbu ganda ditugas sesuatu yang berat. Berat untuknya karena dia juga Uchiha. Diberi perintah membantai klannya sendiri untuk menghindari perang yang terjadi. Dan Jiji mengetahui hal itu setelah Anbu tersebut berhasil melakukan semuanya. Setelah Uchiha terbunuh semua selain satu anak.

Dan karena semua berpikir bahwa hanya satu orang yang tersisa ... tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada Uchiha lain yang juga masih hidup. Dialah Nee- _chan_.

Jiji berkata, bahwa mungkin saja jika ada yang tahu ada Uchiha lain, maka Nee- _chan_ akan banyak diincar dengan berbagai alasan. Karenanya Jiji berusaha menyembunyikannya saat itu. Bukan karena Jiji tak sanggup melindunginya. Tapi kondisi waktu itu begitu sulit. Dan jiji mencoba memberi pilihan kepadanya. Yaitu, agar Nee- _chan_ tak lagi bertarung terutama menggunakan matanya. Dalam arti ... berhenti menjadi Shinobi. Tapi Jiji juga tidak memaksa. Nee- _chan_ boleh jika memilih tetap melanjutkan menjadi Shinobi. Dan Jiji juga berjanji akan melindunginya sama seperti melindungi Sasuke, Uchiha satu-satunya tersisa yang diketahui orang.

Namun Nee- _chan_ tidak ingin mempersulit lebih dari kondisi saat itu. Terlebih saat itu dia juga sudah cukup matang untuk membuat sebuah pilihan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang masih seumuranku, yang tidak mungkin Jiji memberikan diplomasi kepadanya. Jadi Nee- _chan_ memutuskan berhenti menjadi Shinobi dan berjanji tidak akan menggunakan matanya lagi. Aku melihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah Jiji waktu itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku juga sempat kecewa. Namun itu pilihan terbaik Nee- _chan_. Pilihan dari dalam dirinya. Dia yakin dan berkata hanya ingin hidup bersamaku dan merawatku sebagai kakak. Dan saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku ... tak akan kubiarkan satupun hal yang menyakitinya. Dan tidak akan pergi dari sisinya.

Jiji tidak sampai pada situ saja. Hanya karena Nee- _chan_ tidak akan menggunakan matanya lagi, tidak membuat dia tak dikenali sebagai Uchiha. Saat itu Jiji memerintahkan Anbu dan beberapa dari badan Intelegen untuk mencari siapapun orang yang kenal dengan Nee- _chan_. Dan mulai menghapus memori mereka tentang Nee- _chan_. Dari mulai teman se-akademi hingga Jounin yang pernah menjadi gurunya. Bahkan itu berlaku untuk Anbu-anbu juga setelahnya. Siapaun yang berkaitan dengan masalah waktu itu, harus 'sukarela' menjalani penghapusan memori. Semua itu cukup memakan waku. Namun berhasil dilakukan dengan halus dan teliti. Jangan remehkan gelar Professor Jiji.

Hingga akhirnya ... nama Uchiha Izumi tidak pernah ada. Hanya Izumi, orang mengenalnya saat ini. Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui dia Uchiha. Siapapun bahkan para petinggi. Tak ada selan aku dan Jiji. Dan juga ... Uchiha Itachi. Anbu yang mengemban tugas membantai keluarga dan klan-nya sendiri. Yang tidak langsung adalah pemuda yang dikagumi Nee- _chan_ selama ini. Bukan kagum seperti aku kepada ayahku, Yondaime. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari itu.

Dan mengenai apa yang dilakukan Nee- _chan_ selama ini, jelas bukan berarti Nee- _chan_ tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Mudah ditebak apa pekerjaan dia dengan jas putihnya. Benar ... dia menjadi dokter, atau perawat, apalah dia menyebutnya. Yang jelas, mulai hari itu dia mengembangkan ilmu medisnya. Dan Jiji jelas mendukung keputusannya itu.

Itulah kenapa dia selalu mengatakan 'menjadi genin selamanya' setiap pagi. Aku pernah dan sering menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan itu. Tapi dia hanya menjawab, cuma itu yang bisa membangunkanku. Dengan senyumnya yang aku tak bisa mendebatnya lagi.

Aku keluar rumah setelah memakai sepatu. Membawa ransel di punggung. Tidak lupa menaruh mangkuk makan tadi di tempat pencuci terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mengambil resiko Nee- _chan_ marah jika tahu aku membiarkannya di meja. Walau dia jarang pulang lebih dulu dari aku. Biasanya dia akan kembali petang. Sedangkan aku jam 3 sore sudah ada di rumah. Tidak jarang juga dia pulang larut. Dia juga selalu berangkat lebih dulu dari aku. Terkadang kita juga berangkat bersama. Tapi itu hanya sampai di persimpangan depan. Karena arah Akademi dan rumah sakit berbeda dari rumah kami. Kebersamaan kami hanya di waktu malam dan hari libur. Dan aku menikmati itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu Akademi. Melangkah masuk dan menuju kelasku.

"Hoi, Naruto..." Aku mendengar teriakan suara yang kuhafal jelas dari belakangku. "Kau terlambat lagi?" Lanjut suara itu dengan nada tajam dan terdengar marah.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Iruka-s _ensei_ di sana. Memandangku marah. Ayolahh... "Aku di depanmu, _Sensei_. Aku belum terlambat." Itu pernyataan masuk akal dariku, dan aku berlari menuju kelas. Atau guru satu itu akan menyeretku.

Aku mendudukkan diri di samping anak yang selalu sebangku denganku. Dia ... Uchiha Sasuke. Yang selalu dingin dan sok keren. Tidak pernah memandang siapapun. Aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan setiap waktu. Itu membuatnya seperti ini. Aku tahu betul karena aku pernah merasakannya. Jadi, aku sering menganggu dia untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku tidak perduli perhatian anak-anak lain. Meski aku selalu kalah dan terlihat konyol. Namun sejatinya aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang merasakan hal yang sama yang pernah aku rasakan dulu. Aku ingin mengambil langkah yang sama, dengan yang pernah Nee- _chan_ lakukan padaku.

Iruka-s _ensei_ datang tepat setelahku. Dia masuk dengan memandangku horor. Aku menelan ludah, berharap tak ada hukuman lagi.

"Baiklah, _Minna_!" Sepertinya tidak. Dia berjalan ke atas podium dan memulai pelajaran. Ohh ... lebih tepat ujian kelulusan. Sperti yang dikatakan Nee- _chan_ tadi.

"Untuk nama yang kupanggil, silahkan mengikutiku menuju ruangan ujian. Dan lainnya menunggu giliran masing-masing."

"Huue! ... Jadi tidak di sini, _Sensei_?"

"Mah, kali ini berbeda. Ini ujian terkahir untuk kalian menuju kelas selanjutnya. Yaitu Genin." Iruka-s _ensei_ menanggapi santai protes anak-anak. Meski cukup serius untuk tak didebat lagi. "Baiklah, yang pertama ... Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Hai' _Sensei_." Jawab anak perempuan bersurai pink dan mengenakan pita di kepalanya. Aku memiliki hubungan dengan dia. Maksudku bukan hubungan baik. Setiap kali aku mengganggu Sasuke, dia dan teman pirangnya selelu menghajarku. Jadi secara tak langsung kita sering terlibat.

"Makan itu, Sakura!"

Umur panjang. Dia rekan 'menghajarku' itu. Sekaligus rivalnya. Perempuan berambut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi membenci perempuan.

"Tunggu saja giliranmu, Ino..."

Benar-benar rival. Aku jadi berpikir ... apa mungkin, jika Sasuke berakhir menikah salah satu dari mereka, maka satunya juga akan berkhir denganku? Karena aku dan Sasuke juga rival. Tapi aku tidak berpikir akan menghabiskan hidupku dengan salah satu mereka. Oh, sial ... sampai mana pikiranku itu? Itu tak seharusnya ada dalam kepala seorang bocah, Naruto.

Tidak cukup lama Sakura kembali ke kelas. Apa ujiannya mudah? Aku sedikit gugup.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Dia berteriak kelewat lantang jika hanya agar terdengar. Berlari dan berhenti di sampingku. "Selanjutnya giliranmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya untuk Sasuke. Ekspresinya teralalu senang. Apa karena ujiannya berjalan dengan mudah, atau karena dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Yang kedua lebih tepat.

Sasuke berdiri angkuh dan mulai keluar bangku. "Minggir, Dobe!" Perintahnya dingin kepadaku. Aku mengangkat kakiku agar dia bisa lewat.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Teme." Kataku mendecih kesal.

"Ini mudah bagiku. Urus saja dirimu, Dobe." Tch ... apa dia tidak sadar betapa menyebalkan sikapnya itu. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya di sini. Tidak ada Iruka-s _ensei_ yang akan menghentikan kami. Tapi rasanya, aku tidak yakin akan menang. Baiklah ... setidaknya dia menjawabku, daripada tidak.

"Ganbatte, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berbicara lagi. Tidak, salah ... semua anak perempuan berteriak begitu. Sangat berisik dan histeris. Ohh, ini semakin membuatku menbenci mereka.

Baru beberapa detik keluar, Sasuke kembali lagi. Berdiri di tengah pintu dan terlihat ragu-ragu. "Tempatnya dimana?" Katanya menatap Sakura. Namun memalingkan wajahnya setelah itu.

"O-ohh itu ... kelas 19." Sakura menanggapi dengan tidak fokus.

Ini seperti perayaan festival bagiku. Aku mebekap mulutku erat. Berharap bisa menahan tawaku yang akan meledak. Wajahku mengembung sangking tidak kuatnya aku menahan. Dan ... akhirnya, tawaku pecah. Memenuhi seisi kelas. Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku di meja. Perutku terasa sakit dan mataku berair. Ayolahh ... itu sangat dan sangat lucu. Aku menangkap jelas semburat merah wajah Sasuke sebelum dia pergi. Kuharap dia menyesal dengan sifat angkuhnya itu.

Ohh ... tidak!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan di belakangku. Tawaku langsung terhenti. Aku hafal betul dengan hawa membunuh ini. Aku lupa...

Dan akhirnya ... wajahku lebam juga penampilanku tak karuan. Siapa lagi yang melakukan ini selain, pasukan penggemar Teme sialan itu. Dan baiklah, aku benar-benar benci perempuan.

Aku meringkuk di mejaku sepanjang waktu menunggu giliranku. Satu persatu anak bergantian keluar untuk melakukan tes. Aku kembali sadar hal itu. Terpikirkan bagaimana ujian yang dilakukan. Aku berniat untuk menanyakannya kepada Sasuke. Tapi melihat dia kembali dengan gayanya yang sama itu membuatku lebih sebal. Jadi aku memutuskan tak berbicara apapun. Hingga aku ingat saat mataku mulai berat... Aku mengantuk. Dan memang seharusnya dari tadi. Aku tertidur di mejaku.

Saat tak tahu berapa waktu yang kulewatkan dalam lelap. Aku mulai melihat sesuatu. Setengah sadar aku bermimpi. Namun tidak cukup sadar untuk meyakini itu. Aku melihat punggung seorang wanita. Bersurai cokelat panjang. Dari belakang dia seperti Nee-chan. Aku ingin memanggilnya. Namun aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Seolah aku melihat diriku yang melihat Nee- _chan_. Seolah aku orang ketiga yang bukan bagian dari mereka. Samar-samar aku melihat lelaki di balik pohon yang jauh di depan. Nee- _chan_ seperti melihat orang itu. Dan dia mulai melangkah, menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda yang matanya bersinar dalam kegelapan. Aku mulai berteriak. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya mata dalam kisah itu. Aku bukan bagian dari mereka sekali lagi.

"-to ... Naruto,"

Aku terbangun merasakan gucangan di bahuku. Yang pertama tertangkap penglihatanku adalah ... mata bersinar itu. Aku tersentak mengangkat kepalaku. Aku berkedip dan yang kulihat ternyata Sasuke. Matanya baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau masih bisa bermimpi tidur di kelas seperti ini." Katanya menanyakan keadaanku.

Tuhan... Apa yang kumpimpikan tadi? Aku mulai tak ingat apapun. Kutaruh sikuku di atas meja dan mengusap-ngusap mataku. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang kulewatkan? Seperti sangat lama.

"Gilranmu sekarang. Cepat pergi..." Sasuke berkata lagi. Itu terdengar cemas, meski tetap saja dia dingin.

"Oh, baiklah." Aku kembali teringat ujian. Aku pergi keluar kelas dengan keadaan berbeda. Maksudku, Naruto tidak seperti ini di mata mereka sekelas.

Entahlah... Banyak yang bersarang di pikiranku sekarang. Fokusku sedang tidak benar. Bahkan untuk melempar kunai dan shuriken saja sangat buruk. Tak ada satupun yang tepat sasaran. Dan seperti biasa, aku gagal menggunakan bunshin. Iruka-s _ensei_ harus berteriak memarahiku. Aku tak mendebatnya, itu memang jutsu yang paling dasar. Tapi apa dikata... Nee- _chan_ bilang memang chakraku terlalu besar untuk dikontrol. Jadi aku memang sulit untuk menggunakan jutsu. Walau tak seperti itu juga. Salahkan aku saja yang tidak suka belajar. Latihan hanya aku lakukan jika suka metodenya.

Tapi ternyata itu tak sanggup membelaku. Aku tidak lulus ujian. Iruke-s _ensei_ berkata tegas.

Aku memutuskan tak kembali ke kelas. Sesuatu membuatku malas dan ingin pulang ke rumah. Berharap ada Nee- _chan_ di sana. Walau itu tidak mungkin. Ini bahkan belum sore. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada di Akademi. Hanya menambah kekecewaanku karena tidak lulus ujian. Tak bisa mengelak... Aku sangat ingun lulus dan menjadi Genin. Aku ingin menjadi ninja dan meneruskan cita-cita Nee- _chan_. Pasti dia akan memarahiku nanti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewanya.

Namun baru setengah jalan, ada seseorang yang menghentikanku. Aku mengadah melihatnya. Ternyata guru berambut biru yang bersama Iruka-s _ensei_ tadi.

"Mizuki-s _ensei_ ," itu namanya.

Aku menangkap senyumnya. Sangat jarang ada orang yang tersenyum kepadaku. Selain Jiji, Nee- _chan_ dan Iruka-s _ensei_. Mungkin dia memang orang baik. Dia sempat membelaku saat ujian tadi.

Tak disangka dia mengajakku ke kedai. Berkata akan mentraktirku apa saja karena usahaku tadi. Aku senang ada orang lagi yang mau mengakuiku. Terlebih menghargai usahaku. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan ramen. Tapi kedai Ichiraku terlalu jauh dari sini. Jadi aku memilih apa yang kulihat pertama kali.

"Cukup disayangkan kau tidak bisa lulus, Naruto- _kun_." Dia memulai pembicaraan lagi saat dua piring dango datang beserta sausnya. Bukan dango manis ternyata. Tak apalah, ini enak juga.

"Tapi sebenarnya Iruka melakukan itu karena ingin kau lebih kuat Naruto- _kun_."

Aku tak terpikirkan hal itu. "Tetap saja. Aku sangat ingin lulus." Kataku mencengkram tusuk dango di tanganku.

"Mah ... aku pikir tak ada cara lain," nadanya membuatku penasaran. "Aku akan memberitahumu, sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Aku menanggapi dengan menatapnya.

Dia balas menatapku tersenyum. "Ada sebuah gulungan rahasia, yang bisa membuatmu lulus jika menguasai salah satu jutsu dalam gulungan tersebut." Itu terdengar serius.

"Woh ... benarkah? Katakan, katakan! Dimana aku biasa menemukan gulungan itu?" Aku tak sadar terlalu bersemangat hingga berseru keras saat mengatakannya. Mizuki-s _ensei_ membekap mulutku dan mengatakan sekali lagi jika itu rahasia. Kerena itu, dia membawaku ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan gulungan itu.

* * *

Waktu berlalu hingga senja. Dan itu waktu yang tepat untukku beraksi, seperti yang dikatakan Mizuki-s _ensei_. Aku tak memikirkan apapun selain gulungan tersebut. Itu bisa membuatku lulus dan tidak mengecewakan Nee- _chan_. Tak ada yang kuharapkan selain itu saat ini. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku berhasil mendapatkan gulungan itu setelah cukup pengorbanan dan mengikuti rencana Mizuki-s _ensei_. Lalu aku mendatangi tempat yang di sebutkannya.

Hari mulai gelap saat aku sampai di dekat hutan. Tak ada penerangan apapun di sini. Namun aku masih sanggup melihat. Aku mulai melepaskan gulungan besar yang kubawa di punggungku. Melihat yang tertulis di permukaannya. 'Jutsu Terlarang' itulah yang kubaca. Aku terpikir ... jika ini jutsu terlarang, maka aku tak boleh mengambilnya. Tapi aku menepisnya. Mungkin karena itulah nantinya aku bisa lulus. Yah ... alasan yang masuk akal.

Aku mulai membukanya dan melihat jutsu pertama yang tertulis 'Tajuu Kage Bunshin'. Sesaat aku memahami jika konsepnya sedikit sama dengan bunshin yang diajarkan di Akademi. Hanya cara pembagian chakranya saja yang berbeda. Mungkin masih ada jutsu lain yang lebih mudah, pikirku. Aku berniat membuka gulungan lebih panjang lagi. Namun mataku mebulat saat dua shuriken menembus kertas gulungan yang kupegang. Mengarah tepat ke kepalaku. Darahku mengalir deras dan adrenalinku terpacu. Membuat otakku berkerja lebih cepat. Tidak... Shuriken itu tidak mlambat. Namun tanganku lebih cepat terangkat.

"Ahh..." Aku meringis saat besi itu menancap di lenganku. Itu bisa menembus jika saja tidak ada tulang yang menghalangi. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini. Bukan, ini lebih terasa sakit dari pada tergores.

"Hohh... Reflekmu bagus juga, Bocah!"

Aku mencari asal suara itu. Dan betapa mengejutkan ternyata Mizuke-s _ensei_ yang berdiri di dahan pohon. "K-kenapa ... k-kau,"

Seringainya tidak mengenakkan. "Berikan gulungan itu! Atau ... yang selanjutnya pasti membunuhmu." Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Adrenalin yang tadi kurasakan sekarang menjadi ketakutan. Meski sering juga aku mendengar ancaman seperti itu. Kali ini berbeda.

Dia turun menapak tanah. Tidak berniat memberi waktu. "Mungkin, aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Karena aku tak sejahat itu untuk tak menghargai usahamu." Dari dekat aku baru sadar dia memebawa dua shuriken besar di punggungnya.

"Duabelas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kau lahir... Terjadi insiden besar di Konoha. Monster rubah ekor sembilan mengamuk menghancurkan dan membunuh orang-orang di Konoha. Termasuk orang tua Iruka." Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Hal itu tak pernah kulupakan. Namun mendengarnya kembali buatku sama menyakitkannya. "Dan monster itu ada dalam dirimu." Mataku membulat. Aku tahu itu ... Aku selalu merasakan bahwa akulah yang membunuh mereka.

"Yah... Kyuubi adalah kau. Itulah kenapa Iruka selalu membedakanmu dengan murid-murid lain. Karena dia membencimu yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Iruka tak pernah menyayangimu. Tak ada yang menyayangimu..."

Benarkah seperti itu? Itukah alsannya? Aku merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang tak pernah ingin kurasakan kembali. Darahku terasa panas. Sesuatu dalam perutku seolah mendidih. Menjalar ke setiap sel dan membuat syarafku terasa gelap.

"Sekarang, serahkan gulungan itu!" Katanya dengan nada yang amat kubenci.

"Apa ini tujuan sebenarnya darimu, Mizuki-s _ensei_?" Aku berdiri dan maju selangkah. Mulai tak bisa mengendalikan suaraku lagi. "Membohongiku dan memanfaatkanku," aku sudah beranggapan. Bagaimanapun itu gulungan terlarang. Karena ambisiku ingin lulus, jadi aku tak berpikir apapun selain perkataan dia. Pasti banyak yang memburuku saat ini...

"Jelas saja! Bocah bodoh sepertimu mana mungkin bisa lulus dan menjadi Ninja. Melempar kunai dan shuriken saja kau sangat buruk." Dia tertawa menghinaku. Aku mulai ingat hal itu.

Tanganku mengepal erat. Kuku di jariku mulai panjang dengan sendirinya. Menembus kulitku sendiri. "Jika kau menghinaku dari sebelumnya, mungkin tak apa. Aku bertaruh kau yang membuat semua itu," aku menebak jika kunai dan shuriken itu adalah ulahnya. Aku tahu memang tak pandai dalam hal itu. Tapi lemparanku juga tak seburuk itu.

Dia tertawa sekali lagi. "Yah, itu benar! Lalu ... apa maumu? Serahkan saja gulungannya sebelum aku memaksa."

Baku jariku mulai mengeras. Aku mengangkat kepala menatapnya. Melihatnya dengan gelap. Dan menyeringai ... tanpa kuhendaki.

" _Warukatta na_ ... Mizuki-s _ensei_ ," Dia melihatku heran. "Sayangnya, kau tak perlu melanjutkannya lagi." Aku mengangkat tanganku membentuk segel. Dia terlihat was-was memegang shuriken besar di punggungnya. Aku merasa, menikmati ini. " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Teriakku dan aku melanjutkan dengan dingin. "... Karena aku sudah tahu akan hal itu."

Tubuhku seolah dibagi dengan banyak bagian. Syarafku yang tadinya terasa penuh, kini kosong secara drastis. Aku merasa lemas dan kelelahan. Namun sebagai imbalannya ... ratusan klonku berada di mana-mana mengelilingi dia. Aku berhasil...

"A-apa... Apa ini?" Mizuki-s _ensei_ terlihat bingung di tempatnya. Raut cemas dan takut terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Aku semakin senang. "Yosh, _Minna_... Jangan beri ampun!" Seruku dan diikuti teriakan semangat dari bunshin-bunshinku.

"H-ah ... haaaahhh!" Dan dilanjutkan teriakan derita dari Mizuki-s _ensei_. Aku tak perlu merasa ikut. Karena aku juga merasakan kepuasanku sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama memakan waktu. Mizuki-s _ensei_ akhirnya terkapar di tanah. Bentuknya sudah tak karuan. Bunshinku juga mulai hilang dan hanya tinggal aku. Sesaat aku mulai sadar apa yang kulakukan. Aku terkejut ... namun tidak menyesal.

Aku berbalik dan berniat pergi. Meninggalkan tempat ini, pulang dan istirahat. Aku sangat kelelahan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan chakra sebanyak itu. Aku bahkan heran mendapatkannya dari mana. Atau memang itu chakraku sebenarnya. Yang jelas aku senang telah berhasil menguasai jutsu. Berbicara tentang jutsu ... aku, aku tidak menemukan gulungan itu dimanapun. Ohh, apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak merasa pernah membuangnya. Seingatku meninggalkannya di belakangku. Aku melihat Mizuki-s _ensei_ , mengingat dia ingin mengambilnya dariku. Tapi dia masih di tempatnya tak bergerak. Aku ragu jika masih hidup. Hahh... Aku harus berbicara dengan Jiji. Entahlah, apa yang akan aku terima.

Aku mulai berjalan keluar hutan. Jalanan sudah sepi. Aku baru ingat waktu yang sudah kulewatkan. Ini sudah tengah malam. Aku memikirkan Nee- _chan_. Mungkin dia sudah di rumah. Aku membayangkan dia marah saat aku pulang. Apa lebih baik aku ke Jiji dulu, dan tidur di sana. Tidak... Aku tak ingin Nee-chan khawatir. Dia sudah pernah menungguku semalaman. Dan aku tak ingin mengulangnya. Setidaknya bukan tanpa kabar seperti ini. Lagi pula dari sini aku akan sampai ke rumah terlebih dahulu ketimbang kantor Hokage.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama ... sembari meyakinkan hatiku, akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah. Lampu sudah menyala. Menjelaskan Nee- _chan_ sudah pulang. Atau bisa saja belum. Jika lembur, dia tetap pulang untuk memasakkanku makanan. Lalu berkerja kembali. Memang lebih sering begitu. Aku membuka pintu... Dan tak terkunci. Berarti dia memang sudah pulang.

Aku mencengran lenganku. Luka tadi sudah mengering, namun masih cukup sakit. Aku berharap penampilanku tak berantakan. Walau jelas tahu aku terlihat buruk. Kuhembuskan nafas panjang dan masuk. Aku melihatnya di meja makan... Tertidur. Aku tersenyum pahit mendekatinya. Jasnya tergeletak di sofa. Tak pernah sekalipun dia meletakkan sesuatu dengan berantakkan. Dia pasti menungguku sadari tadi.

Aku melihatnya. Wajahnya damai. Aku selalu menyukainya. Apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Aku selalu ingin memandangnya, dan berharap itu bisa. Kupikir itu sikap normal untuk orang kepada keluarganya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku di kelas tadi. Entah kenapa itu terlihat lagi. Bahkan aku pikir tadi lupa dengan itu. Tanpa jelas hatiku terasa sakit. Nee- _chan_ ... apa benar dia akan meninggalkanku suatu saat? Untuk orang itu. Orang dengan mata bersinar. Aku tadi melihatnya di mata Sasuke. Apa orang itu Sasuke? Tidak mungkin... Aku tidak mungkin bermimpi sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat. Tapi pria itu lebih besar dari Sasuke. Rambutnya juga berbeda. Aku jelas bisa membedakan rambut bebek si Teme itu.

Dia tidak terlihat jelas. Dia berada dalam kegelapan yang mencengkam. Bukan tempat yang kuharapkan untuk Nee- _chan_. Aku tak ingin dia pergi ... kemanapun.

Aku menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berurai di pipinya. Aku akan membangunkannya setelah membersihkan badan. Tak apalah jika dia memarahiku. Yang jelas dia tak boleh tidur di sini. Aku berniat melangkah ke kamar. Namun ...

"Naru ... kaukah itu?" Suara Nee- _chan_ menghentikanku. O'ow...

Aku berbalik gugup. Dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Itu masih terlihat indah. "A-ah, _gomen_ Nee- _chan_ ... a-ku sedikit terlambat." Kataku menggaruk kepala.

Dia bangun dan menghampiriku cepat. Menumpukan lututnya di lantai dan merengkuhku. "Ini tengah malam Naruto- _kun_ ... kau bilang sedikit?" Aku sedikit meringis karena luka di tanganku. Dan dia ... menangis. Aku terkejut. Terakhir kali aku mendengarnya itu empat tahun yang lalu. Saat setelah ibunya meninggal. Dan tak pernah lagi sampai saat ini.

Dia melepasku. " _Gomen_ ..." Kataku menunduk dan memegang lenganku. Berharap bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa. Dia sudah terlanjur melihat.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya sudah kelewat khawatir. Dia membawaku ke sofa dan melepas jeket orangeku.

"Aku ... a-aku terjatuh tadi." Aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Ini jelas senjata, Naru. Jangan coba berbohong," lagi dia dengan cemas. Chakra hijau keluar dari tangannya. Ringisan terdengar dari mulutku saat luka perlahan menutup. Itu terasa nyeri, namun hangat.

"Kumohon, hentikan tangismu Nee- _chan_..." Dia sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan air matanya. Aku tidak suka melihat itu.

Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sedari tadi, Naru. Dan apa yang kudapat saat kau pulang..." Keluhnya masih fokus dengan lukaku. Namun aku lekat menatapnya.

"Jadi, Nee-chan tidak ingin aku pulang," dia kontan menatapku mendengar itu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikir. Dan wajah yang selalu ingin kupandang sekarang terlihat menyiksa. Mata hitamnya menyakitkan. Itu untuk kebodohanku. Aku marah kepada diriku.

"Kumohon..." Pintaku lagi. Aku mengabaikan penyembuhannya. Mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tanganku. "Kau tak bisa mengobatiku dengan seperti ini, Nee- _chan_."

Dia kembali memelukku dan mencoba lebih tenang. Aku membantu dengan mengelus rambutnya. " _Gomen_... Aku terlalu khawatir." Isakannya berubah pelan.

"Tak apa. Ini memang salahku. Aku tidak bisa lulus dan berakhir begini. Maaf jika Nee- _chan_ kecewa."

Dia menggeleng dan melepasku kembali. "Sudahlah... Jangan bicarakan itu. Nee- _chan_ tak pernah kecewa padamu." Katanya sudah berhasil menguasai diri. Mengambil kotak medis dalam laci rak. Dan kembali melihat lukaku. "Ini shuriken, dan cukup dalam. Jika bukan karena regenarasi dirimu pasti kau sudah kehabisan darah dari tadi." Jelas dia sembari melilitkan perban. "Lain kali jangan berpikir menghentikan senjata dengan tanganmu, Naru." Peringatnya berusaha marah.

"Bukankah karena itu Nee- _chan_ belajar medis," aku membalas tak sesuai harapannya.

Dia menatapku, terlihat kesal. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Ohh... Jadi itu benar. Aku tak mengira. Cukup senang juga mengetahuinya. Sangat. "Aku baru terpikirkan sekarang"

"Kau ini..." Dia menaruh kembali peralatn medisnya setelah selesai. "Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi bukan alasan untukmu membiarkan dirimu terluka, Naru."

"Nee- _chan_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak terluka. Lagi pula ... aku bukan Shinobi. Maksudku secara resmi. Tapi aku akan mulai berlatih dari sekarang. Mengantisipasi hal seperti ini." Tepatnya lebih mengutamakan dirimu Nee- _chan_.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. Seharunya sedari dulu."

Aku menyesali itu. Dia memang sering menyuruhku berlatih. Tapi aku menyerah setelah mencoba. Sekarang ... mungkin berbeda. Setelah aku berhasil mengusai satu jutsu. Inginku mengembangkan itu. Terdengar menarik.

"Tapi kau bukan tidak lulus, Naru." Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Dia memasuki kamarnya sebentar dan kembali. Membawa sesuatu. "Sejam yang lalu guru Iruka mengantar ini," katanya menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang terlipat.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku memeriksa. Aku membuka salah satu saat Nee- _chan_ menyuruhku membukanya. Ada tulisan.

 _Naruto..._

 _Tidak banyak yang ingin kusampaikan. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakannya langsung. Gomen na, saat ujian tadi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk tidak meluluskanmu._

 _Intinya, selamat … kau lulus ujian. Aku mengakui kemampuanmu. Sisanya aku akan katakan semua besok di Ichiraku. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Dan … kau resmi menjadi Genin, Naruto._

Mataku mebulat membacanya. Aku … lulus ujian. Aku menatap Nee- _chan_ meminta penjelasan.

Dia balas tersenyum senang. "Selamat … Otouto. Kau menjadi Genin sekarang." Ujarnya tersenyum senang dan menyerahkan sesuatu di tangannya. Itu, "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan memberimu hadiah jika lulus. Meski bukan nilai tertinggi." Dia mengulum bibir atasnya di bagian akhir. Namun aku lebih fokus dengan apa yang dia berikan. Sebuah ikat kepala. "Pakailah, dan lanjutkan cita-cita Tou- _chan_ dan Kaa- _chan_ mu."

Aku mengambilnya. "Ini…"

"Yah… Itu punya Nee- _chan_. Aku harap kau suka." Aku kembali menatapnya. Senyum indahnya selalu membuatku berbeda. Tahukah dia betapa bahagianya aku…

Namun, "Tapi, Nee- _chan_ …"

"Nee- _chan_ akan sedih jika kau menolaknya Naru. Kau tidak tahu … aku menantikan hal ini sejak lama."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan. Berdiri dan mengikatkan benda ini di kepalaku. Aku selalu memimpikan bisa memakai ini. Dan sekarang itu terwujud. " _Arigatou_ , Nee- _chan_. Aku berjanji akan melanjutkan impian Tou- _chan_ dan Kaa- _chan_. Aku berjanji akan meneruskan mimpimu juga. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itu jalan ninjaku." Kataku penuh keyakinan.

Dia menepuk kepalaku. "Terlalu dini untukmu mengatakan itu. Tapi, Nee- _chan_ senang mendengarnya. Jika ada hal yang kuingin kau janjikan saat ini ... jangan pernah meninggalkan Nee- _chan_ … Nee- _chan_ tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Aku menghambur ke pelukannya. "Aku selalu berjanji hal itu di setiap detiknya." Justru aku khawatir kau yang akan pergi Nee- _chan_. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya saat ini.

"Sekarang ikut aku," dia menarikku ke dalam. Melewati kamarnya dan kamarku. Namun sebelum kamar mandi. Dia berhenti di depan dinding. Aku mengernyit heran. Dia mengangkat tangan membentuk segel rumit. Dan mengarahkan kedua telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah dinding. " **Kai**..." Ucapnya dan perlahan dinding itu memperlihatkan pintu kayu gelap.

"Wow," aku berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Aku pikir akan kehabisan chakra." Keluhnya menghembuskan nafas. Dia menatapku, "Tugasku hanya sampai sini. Bukalah surat yang satunya. Itu dari Sandaime."

Aku melihat surat di tanganku. Dan kembali melihat pintu di depanku. "Seharusnya kau tetap menjadi Shinobi, Nee- _chan_." Suaraku cukup sedih. Dia mempunyai potensi begitu besar. Dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Kita sudah berjanji tak membahas itu." Ujarnya memegang kepalaku.

"Pasti sulit saat itu…"

"Yah ... itu benar. Tapi karenamu menjadi mudah."

Aku terhenyak. " _Gomen_ , ini semua karenaku."

"Sudahlah, Adik kecilku..." Dia terduduk menyamakan tingginya denganku. "Aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Aku senang jika memang karenamu. Aku menyayangimu. Nee- _chan_ bahagia sejauh ini. Dan akan terus begitu selama bersamamu. Jadi, kumohon... Jangan lagi berpikir begitu."

Mataku tergenang. Aku mendekapnya dan terisak di bahunya. " _Arigatou_ ... Nee- _chan_. Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Meski tak melihatnya, aku tahu dia tersenyum. Dia menarik dirinya. "Sudahlah... Jangan menangis! Kau akan menghadapi banyak rintangan setelah ini. Tak mungkin bisa bohong jika Nee- _chan_ khawatir. Tapi Nee- _chan_ percaya padamu." Dia tersenyum memberi harapan. Aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan itu

"Masuklah! Kau akan tahu apa rintangan sesungguhnya." Dia berdiri dan kembali ke ruang depan. "Jika sudah … bersihkan dirimu dan ke meja makan."

"Nee- _chan_ belum makan?" Tentu aku terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah tahu jawabannya, Naru."

Ohh... Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto. Dia tak perlu melakukan itu bukan? Dia bisa makan terlebih dahulu. Aku harus membicarakannya. "Nee- _chan_..."

Dia berhenti mendengarku dan berbalik lagi. Aku berjalan menghapirinya. "Menunduklah," alisnya terangkat heran. Namun melakukannya juga. Memegang lututnya sebagai penyangga. Aku berjinjit dan menarik kepalanya... Mencium keningnya. Memejamkan mataku dan mengambil nafas di sana. Harum...

"Kau harus menyalahkan apa yang salah jika kulakukan. Aku memimpikan sesuatu. Dan kau pergi dariku dalam mimpi itu. Jika itu memang hanyalah mimpi, maka biarlah menjadi mimpi. Tapi jika suatu saat kau memang pergi, ketahuilah satu hal ... Kau wanita berhargaku, Nee- _chan_. Selamanya seperti itu." Aku mundur dan kembali ke pintu tadi. Membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Nee- _chan_ masih membeku di tempatnya. Rautnya kaget dan tak bisa kujelaskan. Sudah kubilang, aku mengatakan apa yang kupikir. Dan itu yang ada di pikiranku.

Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga aku menjumpai pintu lagi. Namun aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ada sebuah penghalang lagi. Teringat kata Nee- _chan_ tadi. Aku membuka surat satunya. Di sini cukup gelap. Entah ada cahaya dari mana.

 _Naruto-kun..._

 _Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dalam menangkap Mizuki. Aku sudah ingin memenjarakannya sedari dulu._

 _Aku kagum dengan kemampuanmu. Dan jangan khwatirkan gulungannya. Benda itu sudah aman bersama kami. Aku sudah mengirimkan Anbu untuk mengawasimu dan Mizuki sejak dia mendekatimu. Ternyata benar dia berniat buruk._

Wohh... Jadi Jiji sudah tahu. Mungkin itulah mengapa aku mudah mengambil gulungannya. Ternyata Jiji sudah merencanakannya dan mengawasiku. Aku bersyukur jika memang begitu.

 _Dan jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kakakmu sudah memberitahumu ruangan itu. Kau tak perlu heran. Itu memang ruangan rahasia ayahmu. Entah kenapa itu tidak ikut hancur saat serangan Kyuubi. Jadi aku membangun kembali dan menyembunyikannya. Karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa membukanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isi di dalamnya. Pemilik stelahnya tidak tahu tentang ruangan itu. Karena aku memasang kekkai di pintu bagian luar._

 _Kupikir sudah waktunya kau mengetahui ruangannya. Aku sudah merundingkaan dengan Jiraya, Sensei ayahmu. Menurutnya, mungkin itu segel darah. Sebelumnya ruangan itu hanya bisa dibuka ayahmu dan Jiraya. Namun setelah kematian ayahmu, tak ada lagi yang bisa membukanya. Mungkin beliau sengaja agar hanya dirimu yang bisa membukanya._

 _Kau hanya perlu sedikit darahmu di telapak tangan. Dan menempelkannya di pintu itu. Berhati-hatilah. Dan pergunakan dengan bijak apapun yang ada di dalamnya._

 _Jiji menaruh harapan besar kepadamu, Naruto-kun._

Aku meresapi tulisan itu. Dan menangkap apa yang ditujukan. Kugigit jariku sedikit hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan mengoleskan ke telapak tangan. Aku menyentuh pintu di depanku, lebih tepat penghalangnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu terserap dari tanganku. Penghalang itu mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya emas. Dan kemudian muncul banyak aksara yang bergerak perlahan. Lalu menghilang di telapak tanganku. Aku mengepal sedikit merasa keluh.

Dan kini aku bisa menyentuh pintunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membukanya. Hal yang kusaksikan pertama kali adalah, ruangan kecil yang gelap dan banyak jaring laba-laba. Aku bisa melihatnya karena empat obor di setiap sudut tiba-tiba menyala. Aku melangkah menyusurinya. Ada dua rak cukup besar di sisi dinding depanku dan sebelah kiri. Banyak sekali buku dan scroll di sana. Di sisi kanan terdapat kotak lemari dengan pintu di bagian atas. Aku penasaran mendekatinya. Membukanya cukup sulit. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama. Di dalamnya hanya berisi kunai bercabang tiga yang tertata banyak. Aku baru melihat kunai seperti ini. Aku memegangnya. Ada tulisan kertas yang tertempel di pegangannya. Lalu aku mendekati satu-satunya meja di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya masih terdapat buku dan scroll yang terbuka. Rasengan … itu yang terbaca di bagian awal salah satu gulungan.

Mataku mengelilingi tempat ini. Hanya satu hal yang tertangkap otakku mengenainya. ' **Jutsu'** …

Tou- _chan_ , Kaa- _chan_ , Jiji… Aku tak akan mengecewakan harapan dan kepercayaan kalian.

Dan Nee- _chan_ … dengan ini aku akan selalu melindungimu.

Terima aksih atas semuanya.

Rintangan ini akan kupatahkan dan kutemukan perdamaian untuk dunia.

.

.

.

.

 **TCB**

 **Hai lagi Minna** _ **-san**_ **…** Saya berterim kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. Mohon saran dan perbaikannya.

 **Dan untuk Zero sudah up chap 12. Maaf jika sangat lama :D.**

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Riki Ryugasaki :** Ya… Pair positif Naruto x Izumi. Dan yang bantai tetap Itachi. Soal bencinya Naruto itu relative. Kemungkian tidak perlu. Itu sudah bagian Sasuke.

 **Ipunk zero :** Terima kasih dukangannya :D. Saya sangat menghargai. Maaf ketidak-konsistenan saya. Saya sudah berusaha.

 **Icatisa :** Sudah terjawab di chap atas.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya… Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Destiny : CRIMSON**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gak jelas, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Romance-Family**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **Summary :** Saat kau tak bisa melihat warna dalam hudupmu. Dan itu mulai berubah. Aku ... memilih menjalaninya. Aku membenci kesendirianku. Harapanku terlalu banyak. Aku menginginkannya, dalam ego dan kesalahanku. Uzumaki Naruto... Pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Dunia Shinobi akan mengenang peranmu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak aku membuka kotak makan di tanganku. Tak menyentuh isinya sama sekali. Alasannya, pikiranku sedang penuh dengan kejadian barusan. Tak pernah kusangka aku mendapat kata-kata seperti itu. Bukan, kami tepatnya. Bahwa kami sama sekali tak pantas menjadi ninja. Dan selayaknya membuang harapan kami untuk itu. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Ayolah... Hanya karena kami tidak bisa mengerti tujuan sebenarnya dari tes ini, bukan berarti sama sekali tak layak menjadi Shinobi. Jika berharap kami sehebat dan secerdas itu, yang bodoh seharusnya dia. Aku sudah melewati hal sulit hingga bisa kudapatkan ikat kepala ini. Mana bisa aku semudah itu menerima keputusan Jounin pembimbing timku. Dia menyakiti hati kami.

Alasan lainnya... _**Kruuukk**_

Bunyi itu tak henti kudengar dari sampingku. Itu sura perut orang yang jelas-jelas kelewat lapar. Dan dia harus menahannya karena tidak diperbolehkan makan. Dan parahnya harus melihat teman di sampingnya melahap makanan dengan hikmat… Itu terpaksa, karena dia diikat dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Bukankah itu kejam? Ini memang tak ada secuil dari kejamnya dunia Shinobi.

Aku mengangkat kotak makanku memberikan kepadanya.

"K-kau... Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?! Bagaimana jika Kakashi- _sensei_ melihat,"

Hah... Sudah kukira tanggapannya. Tapi itu masuk akal. Bukan berarti aku membiarkannya. Aku melirik Sasuke di sisi lain. Dia mendengus sebentar lalu melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Tentu saja dia, Sakura akan menanggapi berbeda.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Makanlah... Akan merepotkan jika kau lapar dan menyusahkan kami." Jawab Sasuke dengan khasnya. Tapi itu sudah kelewat mukjizat bagi Sakura. Mengerti akan kondisi, dia menyuapinya.

Namun... _**Boomm**_

Ledakan asap muncul di depan kami. Aku terkesiap. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura. Kami memasang posisi was-was. Betul saja... Yang kami khawatirkan muncul juga. Setidaknya tak perlu lagi mengulur waktu. Kami akan melakukannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi- _sensei_ sebelumnya. Kali ini harus kerja sama tim. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua ini. Sudah berbaik hati Kakashi- _sensei_ memberi kesempatan lagi untuk mengambil loncengnya. Dan aku pastikan akan mendapatkannya. Bukan... Kami akan mendapatkannya.

Sasuke mengambil gerakan dahulu. Dia berlari sedikit menyamping dan kembali menuju Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku memanfaatkan itu untuk memotong tali yang mengikat Sakura. Dengan sedikit memberinya kepercayaan, dan aku ikut membantu Sasuke.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Aku membuat lima klon di sampingku. Sebelumnya dengan jutsu ini aku hampir bisa mengambil loncengnya. Namun karena kami berkerja sendiri-sendiri, itu membuat Kakashi- _sensei_ sangat mudah untuk menggagalkan semuanya.

Aku berlari dan melakukan pukulan membantu Sasuke. Meski Sensei cukup mudah mengimbangi taijutsu kami. Tapi setidaknya itu mampu mencegah dia membuat ninjutsu yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin bisa kami atasi. Semoga semua timingnya tepat.

Pada akhirnya kami terkalahkan juga. Aku terpental cukup jauh dan semua bunshinku hilang. Begitu pula Sasuke, namun masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dia membuat segel dan menyemburkan bola api besar dari mulutnya. Sensei menghindari itu, dan sengaja tertuju untuk mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Oii... Aku memang memberi kalian kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi. Tapi aku belum bilang mulai." Kata Sensei masih memasang siaga penuh. Memperhatikan kami bertiga. Tapi lebih kepadaku dan Sasuke.

"Kemunculan Sensei adalah tanda mulainya." Aku menjawabnya.

"Aku mempunyai tujuan dan aturanku. Jangan bercanda seolah kami bisa melakukan apa yang ada di kepalamu, Sensei." Sasuke melanjutkan. Terdengar dingin. Peluh menghiasi kepala si Emo. Kami sama-sama terlihat tidak baik. Setidaknya Sakura bisa menjadi harapan terakhir.

"Kami akan mendapatkan loncengnya. Jangan lagi mengatakan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya kepada kami, Sensei!" Sakura juga siap dengan kunainya.

"Kami akan maju. Meski selamanya harus berada di Akademi. Tak masalah jika Sensei mengembalikan kami ke Akademi karena gagal dalam tesmu."

"Tapi jangan katakan... Jika kami, tidak pantas menjadi Shinobi." Sasuke memulai lagi dengan melempar beberapa shuriken. Dan berlari mengikutinya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku juga sigap mengawasi segala kemungkinan.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian... Ambil saja! Dan aku harap kali ini tidak seperti tadi." Kata Sensei dan bersiap menghindar.

Sensei bisa menghindari itu dengan melompat lagi. Namun dia sadar jika kemungkinan ada jebakan. Meski tak ada jebakan apapun sebenarnya. Dia dengan mudah menangkis semuanya. Dan kembali adu taijutsu dengan Sasuke. Jangan meremehkan teman sebangkuku itu. Sasuke sudah beberapa kali menyentuh loncengnya. Seharusnya dia sudah dekat dengan keberhasilan. Namun sudah dikatakan sebelumnya... Ini tim.

Sasuke terkena tendangan lagi yang membuatnya terpental. Naman dia menghilang menjadi asap. Sensei terkejut... Itu Kage Bunshin. Dan itu bunshinku yang berhenge menjadi Sasuke. Aku melakukannya, ralat lagi... Kami melakukannya saat Sasuke melakukan jutsu api tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang asli...

Sudah siap dengan jutsunya yang sama. Aku rasa, dia sudah mencapai batas setelah ini. Dia sudah terlihat tak sanggup berdiri tegak setelah melakukan jutsunya. Namun, bisa mengeluarkan api sebesar itu sebanyak dua kali bukanlah hal yang dimiliki seorang genin. Dia sudah lebih dari hebat. Sekarang bergantung kepadaku dan Sakura. " **Katon : Gōkakyuu no Jutsu**."

Sensei harus melompat bagaimanapun untuk menghindari bola api itu lagi. Dan sekali lagi sengaja untuk membuatnya dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis itu berada tepat di belakang Sensei yang baru mendarat ke tanah. Ayo, kumohon...

Aku berlari cepat...

Meski cukup terlihat ketakutannya, namun Sakura berhasil melakukan pukulan tangan. Sensei sangat mudah membaca itu meski tidak melihat. Dia menghentikan tangan Sakura dan berbalik untuk memberi serangan balik kepada Sakura. Kakinya sudah berputar dan berayun mengarah ke perut si Merah Muda.

 _ **Duaaghk...**_

Namun aku menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan dan bahuku. Aku meringis bertahan. Padahal Sensei tidak sungguh-sungguh melawan kami. Tapi kekuatannya sudah seperti ini. Setidaknya kami bisa memanfaatkan hal itu. Dia mana mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh jika hanya untuk mengetes tiga bocah yang baru lulus menjadi genin.

Bunshinku dari arah yang berlawan sudah siap melayangkan pukulan dari udara. Sensei sudah mengetahuinya dan berniat menghentikan itu. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk membuat bola pusaran biru di tanganku. Berusaha seminimal mungkin membuat waktu.

Dan aku menghantamkan pusaran itu ke tubuh Sensei. " **Rasengan**." Setidaknya aku harus membuatnya tampak sungguhan.

Sensei... Tentu saja dia terkejut. Aku sudah menebaknya. Aku menyeringai saat tangannya yang lain dengan mudah menggapai tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke tanah. Membuat jutsuku ganti menghantam tanah.

Tidak terjadi apapun selain aku yang tersungkur tidak elitnya. Nafasku memburu dan sudah tak beda lagi dengan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum puas melihatku. Deru nafasnya tak membuatnya pantas mengejek keadaanku. Toh dia bukan mengejekku. Aku membalasnya dengan memberi acungan jempol. Tersenyum lima jari membalasnya.

 _ **Kling... Tiing...**_

Kami berhasil mendapatkan loncengnya.

"A-aku... Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura kelihatan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini. " _Yatta_! Kita berhasil..." Sebelum akhirnya melompat-lompat senang. Membuat lonceng di tangannya berbunyi terus. Dia masih tidak sadar dengan usahanya ternyata.

Itu sperti mengejek Kakashi- _sensei_ yang belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang menekan tubuhku dan berdiri. Melihat Sakura yang masih belum berhenti juga. Sensei mencoba mencerna semuanya. "Jadi begitu..." Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat jawabannya."Kalian menyerangku secara mendadak agar aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk membaca strategi dan meminimalkan serangan balik dari ninjutsu maupun genjutsu."

Daya analisinya memang bukan main. Benar-benar Taring Putih Konoha. "Itu lebih benar daripada kami menyimpulkannya sendiri." Tanggapku.

"Tapi aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukannya."

"Terkadang orang dewasa tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak kecil." Sasuke menjawabnya dan berjalan mendekat. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Setelah sampai dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku menyambutnya untuk bangkit. "Berharap kami melakukan hal yang dipikirkan orang dewasa terkadang juga mustahil." Lanjutnya datar namun terdengar enggan. Kami jelas sakit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sensei setelah tes pertama tadi.

"Tapi apa yang Sensei bilang memang benar. Untuk menjadi Shinobi sangat banyak hal yang harus bisa dilakukan." Kataku dan menyamankan dudukku di tanah. "Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sensei."

"Saat aku mengeluarkan jutsu api yang pertama, Naruto sudah membuat satu bunshinnya melakukan _Henge_ menjadi diriku. Satu bunshin lagi yang sudah sedari awal bersembunyi di dekat Sakura." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan dahulu.

"Pasti Sensei mengetahui, kedua jutsu api Sasuke hanya bertujuan mendekatkanmu ke tempat Sakura. Karena dia hanya kecil kemungkinan berani menyerang Sensei secara langsung." Aku mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sakura saat mengatakan itu. "Kami harus membuatnya tanggap."

Kakashi- _sensei_ merosotkan bahunya malas. "Kerja sama yang bagus." Ucapnya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Aku berdiri dengan senyum. Mendengarkan dia lagi. "Tapi kalian melakuka seenaknya sendiri. Memulai tanpa aba-aba. Itu kecerobohan dan melanggar aturan." Senyumku pudar, setengah menyangka dia akan berbicara itu. "Mah... Tapi kalian sudah melanggar aturan sedari sebelumnya. Saat memberikan makan kalian kepada Sakura." Itu membuatku semakin pundung.

Aku melirik Sasuke di sampingku. Dan melihat Sakura di depan, di samping Sensei. Mereka tak bereaksi apa-apa. Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan itu. Aku tersentak sadar. Berupaya menaikkan alisku geli. Kupikir kami perduli ... Tapi ternyata tidak. _Teamwork_ beberapa menit lalu ternyata berpengaruh.

"Dalam dinia Shinobi, yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah." Sensei memandang langit dan menggumam. "Tapi mereka yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah." Lanjutnya tegas.

Bagaimana siang yang terik. Tidak cukup terik untuk menyengat kami. Aku menirukan Sensei memandang langit. Semua cepat... Tapi kami lulus. Itu membuatku senang.

Pergerakan Sensei membuat kami memperhatikannya. Kepalanya berputar melihati kami satu persatu. Mata hitam sayunya terlihat perduli. "Tapi kalian mendapatkan lonceng itu tidak dengan aturan." Itu terdengar sarkatis dari mulutnya. Mengigat tadi lebih parah, aku tidak perduli. Sensei berhenti kepada Sakura. "Sakura..." Teriaknya tegas. Membuat perempuan itu berjengit. "Kuperintahkan sekali lagi. Kau yang membawa loncengnya. Hanya ada dua lonceng, untukmu dan satu rekanmu. Siapa dari mereka berdua yang kau putuskan memberi salah satunya? Yang berarti salah satu harus kembali ke akademi."

Sakura gusar di tempatnya. Sangat tidak terduga perkataan Sensei. Dia memberi pilihan seperti itu lagi. Gertakkan seperti itu lagi. Yang jelas sulit dipilih. Memang sebelumnya lebih kejam dari itu. Tapi yang tadi hanya rekaan. Dan sekarang... Itu terdengar benar-benar pilihan. Yang harus Sakura lakukan.

Jelas terekam di otak kami. Hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun… Selanjutnya aku tidak perduli. Sasuke juga sama.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Kunoichi itu mengalami dilema lagi. Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa memberi kepercayaan kepadanya. Kami berdua yakin... Kami bertiga berhasil. Dia hanya harus membawa kepercayaan itu. Tangannya mantap menggenggam lonceng. Dan matanya penuh tekad. Dalam hati aku tersenyum.

 _ **Kling... Ting...**_

Satu bulatan logam itu menggema di udara. Melayang ke arahku. Bunyi semakin keras saat tanganku terangkat menggapainya. Angin tiba-tiba saja terasa sejuk. Aku melirik ke samping. Sasuke... Mengalami kejadian yang sama denganku. Bergestur yang sama pula. Dan menangkap benda yang sama.

Sakura... Teman kami itu memberikan kedua lonceng kepada kedua rekannya. Kepadaku dan Sasuke. Memberikan dua tiket kelulusan dari tes ini. Dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada pilihan, Sensei." Dia berkata dengan hangat dan tekad. Kilat yang puas dari matanya. "Aku tidak akan mengorbankan teman-temanku. Jika nyawaku bisa menggantikannya ... akan kulakukan. Saat ini hanya itu pilihan yang kupilih." Apapun itu dia terdengar sangat yakin. Perubahan besar.

" _Kheh_ ," Kepalaku menoleh ke samping. Semua ganti memandang Sasuke. Entah terdengar bagaimana dengusannya itu. Yang pasti kentara sekali persahabatannya. Suara logam itu berdenging lagi saat dia justru melempar kembali ke Sensei. "Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan ajakan makan bersamamu Sakura. Tapi aku tidak akan lulus tanpa kita bertiga. Kembali ke akademi bersama bukan hal yang buruk." Mencoba terdengar dingin lagi eh, Sasuke. Sakura jelas sudah memerah dan berasap di tempatnya. Aktingmu sangat buruk Teman.

Sasuke juga tidak menginginkan lonceng itu. Sial... Dia selalu selangkah di depanku. Padahal aku berniat melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Ini memalukan jika tetap melakukannya. Sama saja aku menirunya, seperti biasa.

"Naruto," Sensei memanggilku dengan tangan yang masih mengambang di udara. Seolah menantiku. "Apa kau juga ingin dikembalikan di akademi?"

Harusnya aku melakukan lebih dulu tadi. Jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Aku cuma harus buat perhitungan dengan si Pantat Ayam itu. Dan melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Kuangkat kepalan tanganku sejajar dada. Di dalamnya ada lonceng yang talinya keluar lewat sela jariku. Dalam hatiku hanya ada tekad. "Tak akan kubiarkan teman-temanku terbunuh." Kataku bulat seperti batu. Pada akhirnya kulempar juga lonceng itu. Mengembalikan ke pemiliknya. Mungkin lebih tepat aku membuangnya. Dengan ini... Sasuke tak perlu berada di depanku lagi. Kita start lagi di garis yang sama. Sakura juga ikut.

Sunggingan hangat terbentuk di mata Sensei. Maskernya tak sanggup mengekang bibirnya yang tersenyum. Memandang dua lonceng di genggamannya. "Lagi pula... Jutsu tadi, bagaimana kau menguasainya Naruto?" Ganti menatapku. Pernyataan itu kepadaku.

Aku kelabapan teringat itu. Tanganku menggaruk batok kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Itu... Aku sama sekali tidak menguasainya Sensei." Benar begitu. "Hanya proyeksi semata. Aku tahu konsepnya dan, tidak mungkin meguasai jutsu yang butuh tiga tahun mengembangkannya hanya dalam hitungan hari." Aku harap itu mampu menjelaskan.

Aku tambahkan dengan membuat dua pusaran bola biru di kedua tanganku. Mata Sensei membulat melihat itu. Mengangkat pelindung dahinya sedikit ke atas. Memperlihatkan mata satunya yang bewarna merah menyala. Sebelum menutupnya kembali. Mendengus kesal dan merasa dibodohi olehku. Aku menyembunyikan tawaku. Menepuk kedua tanganku keras-keras dan kedua bola itu menjadi asap di udara. "Ini tak lebih sekedar Henge..."

Aku menemukan formula jutsu ini dua hari yang lalu. Malam hari setelah insiden dengan Mizuki- _sensei_. Di ruangan bawah tanah milik ayahku. Yang dinamainya ' _Rasengan_ '. Aku menghabiskan hampir dua malam hanya untuk mempelajari konsepnya. Aku tahu bagaimana kantung mataku saat bercermin pagi tadi.

Sensei memutar kakinya memandangi kami hangat. "Tak kusangka jutsu bisa di-Henge." Dengusnya terlebih dahulu. Aku tertawa, membatin fuin-fuin milik Kaa-san yang membantuku melakukan itu. "Mungkin pertemuan hari ini, khususnya tadi terkesan sengit dan buruk." Tidak jelas nada penyesalannya. Yang pasti dia memang menyayangkannya . "Jadi... Mulai besok tim 7 akan mengambil misi. Dan kuharapkan kita lebih akrab. Sebagai pembimbing kalian, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jaa..." Dia menyelesaikan dengan menghilangkan sosoknya di balik daun-daun yang berputar.

Meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam keheningan yang sejuk. Merasa semangat. Aku di balik kulitku mengecap panasnya. Begitu senang saat ini. Sampai-sampai tidak melihat Sakura yang bergelayut seperti lem di dekat Sasuke, menagih janji sang pemuda kala tadi. Celutukan dari bibir gadis itu tak menghenti meski Sasuke sudah memberi tanggapan 'iya'nya. "Kau ikut dengan kami, Dobe?" Jelas itu pertanyaan. Walaupun berusaha agar terdengar memerintah. Atau memohon tepatnya.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Sempat terlewat di mataku bagaimana gerak-gerik si Teme yang seakan risih. Baiknya dia tidak menjauhkan Sakura seperti biasanya. Aku harap dia tidak menunjukan jika memang menyesal. Tapi aku mengenal baik, dia memang tulus. Namun benar-benar akan kuhabisi jika sampai mengecewakan Sakura. "Jadilah pria sejati, Teme." Cemoohku seraya menjauh.

Tapi langkahku sempat terhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan Sakura. "Naruto, _arigatou_." Seruan itu keluar mulus dari bibirnya. Masuk jelas ke dalam telingaku.

Tanganku sebelah yang masih terangkat bekas pamitan tadi, menekuk jari-jariku menyisakan telunjuk dan jari tengah. Menggoyang-goyangkannya menjadikan tanggapan atas perkataan si Merah Muda. Damai...

Entah sudah pergi atau belum dua sejoli itu. Tak berniat melirik mereka. Yang jelas langkahku yang berlawanan membuat kami semakin jauh dan akhirnya hilang. Sosokku sudah di balik pepohonan di sebrang sungai. Jika aku berjalan terus mungkin akan sampai di perbatasan. Tapi aku memutar hingga sampai ke jalan utama dalam beberapa menit. Masih terasa di sendalku hawa dingin bekas rerumputan yang basah tadi. Pohon-pohon rindang yang seakan merindukanku. Aku tertawa ... mengingat jelas. Saat kecil aku sering ke situ. Melampiaskan kesepianku kepada mereka, pohon. Dalam hatiku berjanji akan berkunjung kembali. Mengajak Nee- _chan_ , mungkin.

Tapi sekarang aku lapar. Bagaimana tidak, dari pagi perutku belum terisi apapun. Kakashi- _sensei_ menyuruh kami agar tidak perlu sarapan. Ralat, bukan menyuruh. Kebodohan kami juga.

Aku sampai di rumahku. Bisa saja tadi kembali bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi aku tak berniat mengganggu mereka. Memutar jalan juga lebih cepat sampai jika ke rumahku.

Aku harap ada makanan. Tapi sepagi tadi Nee- _chan_ jelas belum memasak. Aku sudah keburu pergi juga.

" _Yatta_..." Mulutku tersenyum lebar melihat kotak bekal yang terbungkus indah di atas meja makan. Aku berlari nyaris menabrak apapun yang kulewati. Tapi tidak seceroboh itu karena perutku.

Aku menarik secarik kertas kecil yang tertempel di ikatannya. ' _Nee-chan akan menghukummu nanti_ ' itu yang kubaca dengan gambar wajah tersenyum di bawahnya. Aku balas senyum. Ingat pula mana mungkin Nee- _chan_ hanya memasak untuk dirinya.

Sudah penuh dengan gumpalan air pada bagian tutup makan saat kubuka. Dipikir memang sudah lewat setengah hari makanan ini tertutup. Aku mengambil satu dari dua Tamagoyaki yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Dengan sedikit irisan salad di bagian yang kosong. Dia benar-benar sempurna dalam memasak. Dalam hal apapun kurasa.

Setelah cukup kenyang menghabiskan dua porsi besar telur gulung, aku memasuki kamar meletakkan peralatan Ninjaku. Melepas jaketku pula. Lalu kembali dan masuk ke tempat rahasia Tou- _san_. Di depan pintu bawah, aku merapal segel untuk membukanya.

Pintu atas memang bisa dibuka dengan biasa, tapi pintu setelahnya hanya bisa dibuka olehku. Padahal kukira… Setelah terbuka tempo hari, maka _fuin_ yang melindunginya juga ikut hilang. Tapi ternyata tidak, ruangan ini masih dilindungi _kekkai_. Walau sudah tak perlu lagi membuat segel darah. Tapi tetap membutuhkan chakra untuk membukanya. _Fuin_ yang melindunginya terlalu rumit untuk dihilangkan. Butuh dua sampai tiga tahun lagi untuk menguasai tingkat itu. Mengingat masih hanya hitungan hari aku mempelajari ilmu aksara ini. Toh, kupikir ini berguna agar tidak ada orang yang bisa menyusup ke dalamnya.

Lampu obor mendadak menyala seperti biasa. Memperlihatkan ruangan yang masih dalam keadaan sama, sejak terakhir aku meninggalkannya. Siapa juga yang akan merapikannya selain aku. Jika Nee- _chan_ tahu, dia pasti mengomeliku. Tapi memang tak ada yang perlu dirapikan dari tempat ini. Karena jelas akan kembali seperti semula.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas kursi. Di depanku, di atas meeja masih terdapat tiga gulungan terbuka, dan satu kardus kecil gulungan yang tertutup. Ada tinta dan pena juga. Disampingnya … bersandar pada kaki meja, dua bilah pedang dengan panjang dan bentuk yang berbeda. Masih terbungkus sarungnya. Aku pernah membuka keduanya, tidak ada yang menonjol dari senjata itu. Tidak seperti kunai bermata tiga yang sudah menarik perhatianku sedari awal.

Aku mengangkat satu gulungan paling atas, yang tidak benar-benar tertutup atau terbuka. Gulungan berwarna merah menyala dengan gambar kepala bertanduk aneh di sampulnya. Yang bertulis horror dengan nama ' _ **Mata Dewa**_ '. Siapapun, bahkan Hokage-Jiji pasti akan terkejut jika menemukan gulungan ini, sengaja atau tidak. Bagaimanpun… Dari namanya saja, scroll ini pasti berisi jutsu yang sangat hebat. Seperti Sharingan, atau Byakugan… Atau paling tidak sebuah Doujutsu kuat yang merivali itu.

Namun siapa sangka, gulungan ini hanyalah curahan fantasi seorang wanita berambut merah. Si Tomat, _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ … Kushina Uzumaki, ibuku. Dia menulis ' _Bagaimana Jutsu Bisa Di-Henge_ 'di halaman pertama. Tepat di bagian judul. Dengan gambar dua buah hati di sisi masing-masing. Khas wanita dan kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali merutuki ibuku itu. Benar-benar tertipu saat pertama kali menemukan scroll ini.

Yahh… Kenyataan aku sangat bahagia mengetahuinya. Kaa- _chan_ terlihat bahagia sekali menulisnya. Dulu, saat aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku, kadang aku juga bersedih memikirkan siapa yang melahirkanku di dunia ini. Termenung sendiri meratapi bagaimana mirisnya hidupku saat itu. Namun, semenjak aku mengatahui mereka, menatap wajah mereka di foto … terkadang aku bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk menangis, merindukan mereka. Hal yang wajar saat aku mulai bisa membayangkan senyum di wajah mereka, hangatnya sentuhan mereka kala menggendongku, suara ayah ibuku saat menegur dan mengajariku.

Pernah, suatu malam, sekali… Nee- _chan_ menyadari dan menghampiriku. Menemaniku dan berkata ' _Jika ada seseorang yang dengan penuh hati mau menjadi sandaran kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu menangis sendiri, Adik kecilku.'_ Membuatku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisku.

Saat itu aku tahu… Aku tidaklah sendiri. Dan tak pernah sendiri. Aku terlampau senang dan bangga, dilahirkan oleh dua orang pahlawan Konoha. Dan terlampau bahagaia, memiliki seorang Uchiha Izumi dalam hidupku, Sandaime-Jiji yang tak pernah kurang kasih sayangnya kepadaku. Dan aku mulai menyadari, aku menangis bukan karena sedih. Hanya untuk mereka-lah… Air mataku memang diciptakan.

Mataku mulai memanas lagi. Aku memejam erat. Bukan saatnya menangis. Saat tahu bahwa sudah kutulis nama mereka dalam hatiku… Tak perlu lagi membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak perlu. ' _Jadikan saja dirimu seorang Ninja yang hebat_ ', peringatku pada diri sendiri.

Mengingat itu, tentang _**Mata Dewa**_ … Ayolah, bahkan anak Akademi tahun pertama-pun bisa menguasainya. Ini sungguh hanyalah sebuah _Henge_.

Memang saat membuka dan membaca pertama kali gulungan ini, semua yang tertulis hanya _fuin-fuin_ rumit yang cukup panjang. Relative panjang sesuai dengan namanya. Tapi jika benar-benar meletakkan semua pikiranmu ke dalamnya, sungguh yang bisa kau temukan hanyalah imajinasi dan pikiran yang tak mungkin ada selain di kepala seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Jika benar yang dikatakan Jiji tentang bagaimana sifat dan perilaku si _Habanero_ , maka memang sangat mustahil Kaa- _chan_ menciptakan jutsu seperti ini. Meski melihat namanya, _**Mata Dewa**_ … Sangatlah mungkin jika ini memang perbuatan ibuku.

Prinsip kerjanya memang cukup rumit. Tingkat C, atau B jika tidak pernah bertemu fuinjutsu. Minimal yang harus dikuasai dan diketahui adalah konsep dan bentuk dari jutsu yang akan di- _Henge_. Dan mempunyai materi sebagi wadah sekaligus bahan untuk menciptakan proyeksi itu, adalah fuinjutsu murni karya Uzumaki.

Dan aku simpulkan… Meski tak tahu betul konsep dan bentuk suatu jutsu, kau hanya perlu membuat imajinasi dengan tepat bagaimana jutsu itu bekerja. Misal aku membayangkan sebuah pedang api, maka jadilah pedang api. Yahh… Walau tak sesimpel itu. Tapi kenyataan jutsu ini hanya memiliki kesulitan tingkat C. Dan dalam bahayanya malah sangat parah, D bahkan E. Tapi akan menjadi A jika bisa membuat suatu efektifitas yang _**besar**_.

Itulah kenapa diberi nama _Mata Dewa_ … Karena membutuhkan mata seorang dewa untuk menghadapi jutsu ini. Benar-benar Kaa- _chan_. Namun aku menyetujuinya, membuat seringaian kompak di bibirku. Lihatlah anakmu ini Kaa- _chan_ …

Dan saat ini, yang menjadi target harus kukuasai adalah… **_Rasengan_**.

Aku menggulung kembali scroll jutsu _bahaya_ ditanganku. Mengambil gulungan di bawahnya. Yang terbuka panjang dan terlipat-lipat. Aku sudah membaca formula ini berulangkali sampai hafal sangking seringnya. Terbagi menjadi tiga hierarki sempurna dalam melakukan jutsunya. _Mengumpulkan, memadatkan,_ dan _menahannya_. Atau begitu aku menyimpulkan. Sebelumnya… Pada formula yang tidak matang, kisaran 16 tahapan yang harus diaplikkasikan untuk membuat bola spiral biru ini. Benar-benar level A.

Tapi meski begitu, aku sama sekali tak bisa walau hanya membentuk chakranya saja. Aku membutuhkan seorang guru. Jutsu dengan kerumitan tingkat tinggi seperti ini tidaklah mungkin bisa kukuasai seorang diri. Terkadang aku juga bisa sangat membenci aksara-aksara yang tak ada habisnya di hadapanku. Aku membenci buku sedari dulu. Tapi aku mencintai _fuin_ karena memang sudah bagian dari keluarga dan darahku. Aku tidak terpaksa, memang begitu adanya.

Namun untuk _Rasengan_ … Ini padahal belum tentang kunai bermata tiga itu. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Aku merebahkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi. Memejamkan mata ' _Tou-chan… Andai kau ada di sini_.' Kalimat itu berdengung dalam kepalaku. Tiba-tiba.

Kutegakkan kepalaku kembali dan mendelik tajam. Mungkin dampak kurang tidur. Aku tak perlu memaksakan diri saat tahu sampai mana batasku. Nee- _chan_ bilang… Saat aku bisa membuat porsi dimana waktunya aku berlatih, maka di saat itulah latihanku akan berguna.

Namun aku tidak bisa mengelak, jika aku membutuhkan seorang guru, seorang yang mebimbingku. Seperti mungkin… Tou- _chan_ yang semata wayang adalah pencipta jutsu ini. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin.

Aku tetaplah anak kecil, yang kadang tak mampu mengendalikan pikiranku. Namun aku sadar dan cukup dewasa…

Untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku … Dan yang sedang aku butuhkan.

Nee- _chan_ …

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Shitsurei Shimasu**_... Saya tak pernah berpikir untuk hiatus atau berhenti menulis. Mungkin ada beberapa tragedy yang membuat saya sulit menuangkan ide. Tapi saya tak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Saya sudah menikmati dunia Fanfic ini… Bisa menuliskan semua fantasi saya dan bisa dibaca oleh banyak orang merupakan perasaan tesendiri. Sedikit banyak orang pasti mengerti tentang itu.

Dan untuk update chap CRIMSON ini… Maaf jika tidak banyak word. Saya harap tak terlalu sulit untuk selaras dengan imajinasi saya. Tak perlu dipikir keras :D. Ini adalah fic positive romance. Jadi jika saya tak begitu banyak dalam memunculkan aksi atau latihan Naruto, harap dimaklumi. Tapi kemungkinan saya akan buat Naruto sedikit _Overpower_. Mungkin pasti, mengingat saya tidak banyak menampilkan latihannya. Atau malah saya akan banyak men- _skip_ pertarungan yang sudah umum.

Alasan utama… Saya hanya membuat Naruto agar tidak tampak pecundang di banding Itachi, di mata Izumi. Fic ini hanya fokus pada sudut pandang pertama pemeran utama, yaitu Naruto. Tentang segala perasaan dan apapun yang ada di hidup juga hatinya. Jadi… Jika si Blonde Kyuubi sedikit _melankolis_ , nikmati saja :D.

Namun mengingat saya pribadi bukan orang yang _cukup_ konsisten, kemungkinan sudut pandang berubah bisa saja terjadi. Tapi saya akan berusaha yang terbaik. Terima kasih untuk dukangan semuanya :D.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **SMGates :** A7*, _ne_? Sama donk :D. Pair positive Naru x Izumi. Dan terima kasih banyak dukungannya, saya tidak bakal hiatus. Tapi jika lama update, _gomen_.

 **pratamamirai7 :** Terima kasih banyak. Dan tetap mengoreksi tulisan saya :D.

 **Azarya senju :** Pair sudah pasti Naru x Izumi. Dan konfilk sudah jelas bakal terjadi. Mohon sarannya :D.

 **Mr Uzumaki 22 :** Paling mungkin, perbedaan umur mereka 3-4 tahun. Jika kurang dari itu, seperti tidak adil dengan Itachi. Mengingat mereka seumuran. Terima kasih sarannya :D.

 **Fleuris Saya :** Bertemu senior seperti anda adalah kesenangan buat saya :D. Sudah dua kali saya mengalami WB. Jari saya tidak bisa berjalan ketika sudah di atas keyboard. Benar-benar penyakit yang _menakutkan_ :D. Terima kasih banyak, mohon sangat bimbingan dan dukungannya.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya… Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya…**


End file.
